Stardragons
by tylerjeraldr
Summary: After defeating the Dark Master and saving the world, Spyro and Cynder encountered the Star Fox team when they crash-landed on their planet after being attacked by the evil armada of General Scales. Now Spyro and Fox Mccloud must work together to save the planet from the army of General Scales and the return of Malefor and as they try to confess their feelings to their true loves.
1. Prologue

StarDragons

A Star Fox / Legend of Spyro

crossover story

By: Tyler "The Dragon" Rodriguez

* * *

Prologue

In a time of darkness and destruction, a dark purple dragon named Malefor, declared war on the dragons and the realms. Even though the Dark Master was imprisoned in his interstellar prison, he had his dark army of Apes, the most viscous and vile creatures, attack the dragons and harvest the Spirit Gems, the dragons' lifeforce. The Apes enslaved many dragons and took away their families and their freedom. They have even raided the Dragon Temple, destroying all of the dragon eggs, when the Dark Master learned that a new purple dragon will be born. But Ignitus, a Fire Guardian, escapes with the egg of the purple dragon and left it to drift in the Silver River. The egg drifted into the Swamp and was discovered by a family of dragonflies. When it hatched, they named him Spyro and raised him as one of their own. Years later, Spyro discovered that he can breath fire and was finally told by his foster parents that he wasn't a dragonfly at all, but in fact an exile from an unknown distant land. Determined to find out who he really was, he sets out on a journey with his foster brother, Sparx the dragonfly. He soon discovers Ignitus and he told him that he was actually a dragon, the only survivor of the egg raid at the Dragon Temple. Then he told him that he was a purple dragon, a dragon born once every ten generations whose destiny is to save the world. Spyro also learned that the Dark Master has declared war on the realms and vowed to destroy them. Spyro decided to do what was right. Throughout his quest, he rescued more Guardians and freed many realms from the Dark Master's clutches. He also defeated Cynder, the general of the Ape army and apprentice of Malefor. But he also discovers that she was under a spell caused by the Dark Master, and she returned to her true form, the same age as Spyro. Earlier, Spyro learned that Cynder was also another survivor of the egg raid, but she was taken and was corrupted by Malefor's poisoness powers. Thanks to Spyro, she was freed from his control. Weeks later, he starts having nightmares about a shadowy place called the Mountain of Malefor. And yet, Cynder has left the temple to find her own destiny. After Spyro chased after her to convince her to stay, he suddenly fell into a deep sleep. It becomes clear that an ancient dragon calling himself the Chronicler, has summoned him into a dream and helped him regain one of his own elements. When he woke up, the Dragon Temple was suddenly attacked by the Apes. Spyro successfully repelled the attack, but Cynder is now missing. Spyro soon told Ignitus and the other Guardians that a Chronicler has contacted him. And worse, the Celestial Moons are coming in eclipse turning the night into the Eternal Night, where Malefor will be released from his prison. After Spyro regained his elements and learned more about the Dark Master from the Chronicler, Cynder was then kidnapped by the Apes being led by Gaul, a tyrannical leader. Spyro then travels to the White Isle where the Chronicler tells him more about Cynder and urged him to stay here for safety. But Spyro was determined to save Cynder and went to the Mountain of Malefor. By the time he gets there, Gaul drained him of his elemental powers and forced Cynder to fight him. But Cynder attacked Gaul instead and he knocks her out. Gaul challenged Spyro himself and when the Celestial Moons went into an eclipse, Spyro was caught by its beam and was filled by Malefor's influence and turned into Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro horribly kills the Ape King before Cynder gains conscious and broke Spyro out of the darkness and he returned to normal. Then the mountain began to collapse around them. With no way out, Spyro told everyone to get next to him and he used his powers to encase them in a Time Crystal, therefore saving them and himself. Three years later, the crystal was shattered by the Grublins and Spyro and Cynder were taken. They were going to be killed by an Earth Golum when Hunter of Avalar appeared and saved them, and Spyro was reunited with Sparx. But there is a new problem: Spyro and Cynder were chained together by a magical chain attached to their snake-shaped collars on their necks, and it cannot be removed unless Malefor was destroyed. They traveled to the Dragon City of Warfang and repelled the attack on the city and killed the Golum in the process. Then they were reunited with Ignitus and the rest of the Guardians. But then, Malefor announced that he has unleased the Destroyer that will create a Belt of Fire that will scorch the earth. Cynder planned that destroying the dam will slow it down and buy them enough time to kill it. Spyro and Cynder successfully stopped it, but Malefor kept it alive and had it activated the Belt of Fire. Ignitus then realized that Spyro and Cynder had no choice but to face Malefor himself. Spyro told Sparx to stay behind and he, Cynder, and Ignitus left for the Belt of Fire. But Ignitus sacrificed himself to get Spyro and Cynder to get through. Pained by Ignitus's death, Spyro knows that they have to go on. They soon reached Malefor's lair and fought the Dark Master and defeated him. But when the world starts to break apart, Spyro used his powers to fix the planet as Cynder stays with them. Now, the war against the Dark Master is over. But unfortunately, they were wrong. **It was only the beginning**.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter: 1

Awakening

"Spyro! Spyro, open your eyes! Get up!" said Cynder's voice in the darkness in Spyro's eyes.

"Uhhh..." moaned Spyro in pain. His head was pounding hard, as if someone just whacked him in the head with a warhammer. And he has trouble opening his eyes. Someone kept on shaking his body to get him to wake up. "Spyro! You got to get up!" said Cynder's voice with urgency. Spyro then tries to open his eyes as his head hurts with extreme pain and manages to open them. Sunlight fills in his eyesight as he wakes up with a daze, and he sees a blurry image of a black dragoness looking at him. When his vision starts to fix itself, the blur disappears and it becomes clear that the dragoness is Cynder. She was an awfully worried look on her face and she was desperately shaking him. Spyro fully opens his eyes and looks up at Cynder, but weakly. "Uhhh... Cynder?... What happened?" asked Spyro weakly.

"Can you get up?" asked Cynder.

"I...think..." said Spyro and he weakly tries to get up. But he just collapses back to the ground. He tries again with much effort, but he saw that it was no use. Back at the core of the planet, he used all of his energy to heal the world and there was not a single thing left for him to get up. "I...don't think...I..can.." said Spyro weakly.

"Hold on, I'll go look for some green crystals. I won't be long, I promise" said Cynder and flaps her wings and took to the air. As Spyro weakly watches her fly off, he looks at his surroundings. There were trees and grass everywhere he looks. Flowers of different species and colors, were blowing against the wind and on the trees. Birds and butterflies were flying all around the trees and flowers as if it looks like they were playing with each other. Creeks were flowing with rushing, crystal-clear water as they shine like diamonds from the sunlight. But something comes into Spyro's mind. Has he been here before? It all seems so familiar to him in his eyes. As the wind brushes against him, it all comes so clear to him: It's the Valley of Avalar! They're back! Spyro seems sort of glad that he and Cynder were back at this beautiful place, but another mystery comes to him. Last thing he remembered, he was at the center of the planet with Cynder when he used Dragon Fury to put the crumbling world back together, and lost consciousness afterwards. So how did they get back on the surface? The mystery was so puzzling, he couldn't even figure it out how it happened. Then, something echoes in his mind. Due to his loss of strength and energy, he was too weak to even listen to it. But giving it all he's got, he listens in to the voice in his mind. It was very difficult, but he manages to make out what it was saying. It was saying "I love you...". And it sounds like a female. Spyro was confused. Where did he hear that? And when did it happen? Trying to look further into the mystery, Cynder finally returns carrying a piece of a green crystal. She lands on her feet and approaches Spyro. "Here. This should be enough to help" said Cynder. She places the crystal shard close to him in his distance of reach. Spyro weakly reaches for the crystal as his arm shakes from loss of energy. He grabs it and pulls it close to him. Then, the green crystal shard began to vibrate with a pulse of a green glow. Spyro can feel the energy of the crystal shard flowing and coarsing into his veins. Spyro moans slightly due to the energy he's receiving. Then, the shard was finished and it was now black as the night. Spyro can now feel the energy to get up. Spyro then tries to get up, and Cynder helps him finish. Spyro stood up and looked at Cynder. "Cynder..." said Spyro.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was getting worried about you. I thought you were dead when I first saw you" said Cynder with a bit of a worried look.

"I'm alright, Cynder. But Cynder, we're back in Avalar!" said Spyro.

"I know" said Cynder. Then something comes into Spyro's thought. "Wait! What about the planet?" asked Spyro. Spyro and Cynder looked around to see anything amiss. But nothing seems to be out of place wherever they look. Then Spyro began to think that he might have done it. He might have saved the planet from crumbling. Cynder even though about it was well. "Spyro, I think you done it" said Cynder.

"I...think I did" said Spyro. Then realization dawns on Cynder's face and she smiles. "I don't believe it" said Cynder quietly. Then she looks at Spyro. "You've done it!" said Cynder. Spyro realizes as well and he could not believe it. "I..I have!" said Spyro.

"You did it!" said Cynder happily.

"No, WE did it!" said Spyro happily. Then both of them began leaping around in joy and happiness. The world is saved and the Dark Master is finally gone! Peace has came back. Then both of them embraced each other in joy. They held each other deeply when they realized what they were doing. They pulled away from each other with blushed looks on their faces. "Um, sorry about that" said Spyro sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"No, um, that was my fault" said Cynder with a sheepish giggle. Feeling so relieved, Spyro falls backwards onto his back into the soft green grass. He exhaled deeply and quietly said "I can't believe it's all over now". Then he looks up at Cynder said "And I couldn't have done it without you". Cynder smiled and said "And I am glad as well, Spyro". Then a thought occurs to Cynder and she remembered something. "Oh! We should get back to the others. They're probably worried about us" said Cynder. Then Spyro remembered as well. "You're right. Sparx must be worried as well. We should get going" said Spyro.

"Right behind you" said Cynder. Spyro gets up, but heard the same echo again in his mind. "I love you..." said the echo. Spyro was really puzzled by this voice. Who actually said that? And why? When Spyro tried to understand it, Cynder spoke. "You okay?" asked Cynder. Then the echo was gone. Spyro wanted to listen more, but there will be time for that. Right now, he and Cynder have to get back to Sparx and the others. "Nothing. Let's just go" said Spyro. With the flapping of their wings, they took off into the air and began their trip back to the Dragon City of Warfang, where their friends and allies waits for their return.

* * *

Back at Warfang, the citizens and soldiers of the city were very busy today. The moles are busy trying to repair the city after its deadly attack by Malefor's army and the Golum. The dead soldiers were all rounded up for preparations for a funeral later on today. Citizens started to help out the soldiers in fixing up shops and buildings that were burnt or damaged. The Cheetahs of Avalar came over from their village to help out as well. Chief Prowless, the leader of his tribe, didn't seem to like the idea at all, but Hunter's words have convinced him to help everyone out so they can go on with their lives. While others were busy repairing buildings, most of the city's inhabitants were repairing the city's walls that are damaged or destroyed by the Golum. The moles carved and chisled new stone bricks to replace the wall and the dragons helped them by carrying them up to the point of the wall that seems difficult. As for the dead Golum, after the defeat of Malefor, its body crumbled away like a dead carcass decomposing into the earth. The body of the Golum are now nothing but a thousand pieces of black rocks. It took almost everyone in the city to gather up what was left of the Golum and got it out of the city. In the highest levels of the city, in the hall of the Council, Terrador and the rest of the Guardians were waiting for Spyro and Cynder's return. Terrador waits patiently outside on the balcony as Volteer and Cyril stands around inside. Sparx, however, was very worried. He has not seen Spyro since they he and Cynder left to get through the Belt of Fire. But a thought still haunts him. What if something happened to Spyro? With an awfully worried look on his face, he paced around back and forth at one end of the hallway to the other. Terrador continues to watch and wait for any sign of Spyro as Cynder as he stood there at the balcony like a statue. With the sun heating his scales and the chatting of the inhabitants being heard all over the city, Terrador then sighs. He has been waiting for several hours and there was no sign of them. Terrador then went back inside to get some shade. As he walks back inside, he notices Sparx pacing around with a worried look on his face. He has been like that for a while now. "Don't worry, young Sparx, They WILL be here, soon" said Terrador giving him hope. Sparx stops pacing and looks up at the huge Earth Dragon. "How can you be sure? I mean, how should we know if they are still alive?" asked Sparx being worried.

"Because we must have faith. We must never lose hope" said Terrador. When he heard this, Sparx sighs deeply. Terrador is right. He can't lose hope right now. He has to believe that Spyro is still alive. After all, he's like his only family left in this world. "Well, I hope you're right" said Sparx. Terrador nodded to him and walked off. Sparx fluttered over to the balcony and decided to keep a lookout for Spyro and Cynder. But the sun was burning over his eyes and has trouble trying to see with the sunlight blinding him. But ignoring it, Sparx continues to watch for Spyro and Cynder. Sparx then begins to remember all the times he and Spyro had together. He even remembers the first time when Spyro learned to breath fire after saving him from the Apes back at the Swamp. And there was all of the places that they been to, like Dante's Freezer, Munitions Forge, and Tall Plains that was home to the Atlawa Tribe. Sparx chuckled at the memory of the Atlawa Tribe. He and Spyro were worshipped after defeating a Shrine Guardian to save Cyril, the Ice Guardian. But he does miss that place and that tribe. As he remembers all the adventures he and Spyro went through, he sees something in the distance. But it was hard to make out. And it was so far away. Trying to look farther, two black specks appears in the distance. As they got closer, Sparx can see wings flapping on them and bodies are starting to appear. When they got way more closer, Sparx finally sees who's showing up. And when he sees who they are, happiness dawns on his face. He went back inside to tell the Guardians. He fluttered over to them and happily said "They're here! They're here!". Then all eyes were on him. "Are you sure, Sparx?" asked Cyril.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Come look!" said Sparx and they went to the balcony. Then the Guardians sees what Sparx saw and now knew that he was telling the truth. As the city's inhabitants cheered for their return, Spyro and Cynder flew across the city to the balcony where the Guardians and Sparx waits for them. By the time they landed, Sparx was already to happy to see his own foster-brother. "Spyro!" said Sparx happily and flew over to him and hugged him on the muzzle. "I'm so happy to see you!".

"Sparx! It's good to see you too!" said Spyro. Then Sparx sees Cynder and fluttered over to her. "Cynder, thank you for taking care of him" said Sparx.

"You're welcome Sparx" said Cynder. Then the Guardians approached them. "We've never lost hope that you will return" said Terrador.

"Although you two had us worried there" said Volteer.

"But...where is Ignitus?" asked Terrador. When he heard this, Spyro's heart sank deep and he was sadden. Seeing him like this, Cynder walked over and comforted him. Then the Guardians sees that something is wrong. Working up the courage to tell them, he finally spoke. "He's...he's gone" said Spyro sadly. This revelation struck the Guardians hard and they too, start to sadden. Cyril loses a drop of tear as Terrador and Volteer bowed their heads in sadness. "He sacrificed himself in the Belt of Fire to help me and Cynder get through. I—I wanted to go back and get him. But I couldn't—because I can't. And I-" said Spyro as his voice cracks when tears starts to appear. When he was the verge of crying, Terrador then spoke to him. "Spyro, there is no reason for you to feel pain over his loss. What he did was the right thing to do for you. If it weren't for him, you would have never stopped Malefor. It was his sacrifice, that led you to victory" said Terrador solemnly. Fighting back tears, Spyro was embraced by Terrador as he held him dearly. Now Cynder and Sparx are sadden as well. "Yes, I know it hurts to lose someone you cared about, but never let his death overcome you. Always remember, that he will always be there for you, even in death" said Terrador as he held Spyro dearly.

"I know, Terrador. But I wish he was still here" said Spyro.

"He will always be there for you, even if you don't see him" said Terrador.

"Thank you, Terrador" said Spyro.

"You are among friends, young dragon" said Terrador.

"That's why we always have each other, Spyro" said Cynder. Then Spyro smiles. They're right. Although Ignitus is gone, they are still others that can help him. There was Cynder that stood by his side, Sparx that is willing to go with him wherever he goes, Hunter that wants to assist them, and the Guardians that have taught him everything he knows. Spyro's heart then rose. Ignitus was right. He is not alone in this world. "My friends..." said Spyro.

"Yes, Spyro?" said Cynder.

"Yeah?" asked Sparx.

"What is it young dragon?" asked Terrador. Spyro then looks at everyone. "...Thank you.. All of you" said Spyro. Everyone then smiled. "You're welcome, Spyro" said Terrador.

"I think it's time for a celebration! In honor of the purple dragon and Cynder!" said Cyril.

"There will be time for that. First, we should do something for the young dragon here" said Terrador.

* * *

As night time approaches, everyone in Warfang are gathered in the Courtyard for the funeral of the Fire Dragon, Ignitus. Some of the elder dragons from other realms came to the funeral to pay their respects. Some are very sad for the loss of Ignitus, but they knew that he will always be remembered. A memorial has been built to honor the Fire Guardian. It was a huge slab of stone marble with two pendelums of red fire burning greatly. In front of the memorial was a fire pit that has not been lit yet. The stone marble has etched with writing on it that says this...

"_In memory of the elder Fire Dragon Ignitus, who _

_gave his life so the purple dragon named Spyro can achieve in his _

_legendary quest to defeat the Dark Master._

_Although his spirit was passed on to the afterlife,_

_he shall always be remembered as this fire_

_burns towards the end of time"_

When the Guardians along with Spyro and Cynder appeared, everyone went quiet. The funeral is about to begin. Spyro and the others walked up to the memorial and turned to face everyone. Terrador took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Everyone. We are gathered here to honor our lost friend and ally, Ignitus the Fire Guardian. Who gave his own life in order for our purple dragon to succeed in his destiny to stop Malefor. And now, the war is over. Over many sacrifices made by others, Ignitus has made the most honorable one of them all. His fire shall remain burning, a memorial to our fallen friend. And he shall not be forgotten. Before we start, our purple dragon, Spyro, wants to say a few words" said Terrador and stood aside as Spyro walked and stood in Terrador's place and looked at everyone. Spyro was silent, until he spoke. "Everyone. You probably don't know Ignitus as much as I do. Before I met him, I don't know who I am, or how special I am. But when I met him, I learned who I was. He told me everything I need to know and taught me how to fight to defend myself. When I learned that I was a dragon, I always wanted to find my real parents. But during my travels, I never did. But everytime I was with Ignitus, I felt I was home. He...was the closest thing I ever had for a father. He took care of me, helped me, taught me, and even saved me before. But when he was gone, in the Belt of Fire, I was broken. I lost the only one that was close to being my real family. It... pained me to see him gone" said Spyro. As they heard Spyro's speech, everyone starts to become more sadder and several started to cry. Even Hunter of Avalar, who also visited to pay his respects, did lose a drop of tear. Cynder bowed her head in sadness as Sparx saddens as well. Spyro has lost the only close that he ever had for a father, and he's gone. Spyro never even knew his real family. "But all I know that even though he sacrificed himself to get me and Cynder through the fire, we earned the chance to get to Malefor's lair and stopped him from destroying our world. His sacrifice...led me and Cynder to victory" said Spyro. Then he looks up at he starry sky, where the dragon constellation appears shimmering in the blackness. "Ignitus, I know you are there right now. And I wanted to let you know that I thank you for what you have done for me. For all of us here. And I know you will be there for me, even if I can't see you" said Spyro. Terrador then smiles proudly for what Spyro said. "So, Ignitus, thank you for all you done for us. For me and Cynder. We will miss you" said Spyro. Terrador then turned to Hunter and nodded at him, giving him the signal. Hunter nodded back and walked up to the memorial carrying a torch. He approaches the fire pit and sticks the torch in it, igniting the pit. As the fire starts to burn in the pit, it starts to turn red and got bigger until it stopped growing. Everyone then bowed to the shrine, including the Guardians, Hunter, Sparx, Cynder, and Spyro. A moment of peace and quiet for everyone in the city. Then everyone got in a single file line as they approached the memorial, and payed their respects by dropping exotic flowers next to the written stone marble slab. One by one, they dropped each flower and walked away. Spyro was then the last one to do it. But his gift of respect was different. Carrying it with him, is a Spirit Gem. But instead of putting it along with the flowers, he walked up to the fire pit and stood there. Then, he drops the Spirit Gem into the pit and starts to burn. Then a starry blue mist manifests itself from the burning gem and lifts itself up in the air and into the sky. Spyro watches it go as it disappears into the night.

* * *

An hour later, the celebration of the defeat of the Dark Master has started. Fireworks were bursting across the sky in an assortment of many colors. Many fireworks are large and some very small. In the streets below, everyone was really celebrating, Performers entertained the crowds by juggling torches up in the air. The children ran through the streets chasing after each other playing tag. Even the Cheetahs from Avalar, except Chief Prowless, came to have fun. Hunter is having fun by participating in Target Shooting. It's a contest that determines who is the best archer in the realm. Apparently, Hunter kept on winning. Then there was a reenactment of the battle between Spyro and Malefor. The dragons were built out of paper mache' and sticks and were painted for the show. When they tossed the fake Malefor into the fire, symbolizing his defeat, everyone cheered. As for the Guardians, they entertained the children by doing elemental tricks for them. And Terrador was very good at it. Sparx was having the time of his life. He enjoyed the games that the festival has. He even pigged out on the food they were giving away.

As for Spyro, he stood at the balcony in his room watching the whole celebration. He's glad that the war is over, but he wasn't in the mood to celebrate. The memory of Ignitus was stuck in his mind. He still couldn't believe that he was gone. But he remembers what Ignitus said to his mind back in the core of the planet, as the world crumbles around them. He said "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future". Spyro knows that he's right. Although he's gone, he's never gone for good. Spyro can tell that he will always be with him. Spyro can already imagine that Igntius is standing right beside him right now. He looks up at the night sky and sees the dragon constellation high above the earth. Shining and shimmering. He was told that it appeared after he brought the whole planet back together after breaking apart. After that, the constellation then appeared. Then, Spyro hears a door opened in his room and hears someone coming inside, "Hey, Spyro" said a female voice. Spyro turns and sees Cynder right there beside the door. "Oh, hey" said Spyro and looks back at the night sky. Cynder approaches him and stood beside him. "How come you're not at the festival? Everyone was expecting you to be there" said Cynder.

"I wasn't in the mood for anything" said Spyro. Then Cynder sees what was wrong with him. It was pretty obvious. "You still missed him, didn't you?" asked Cynder. Spyro deeply sighed. "I wish he was here right now, so he can see all I've done for all of us" said Spyro.

"He is already proud of you, Spyro. He always has" said Cynder.

"I... guess you're right" said Spyro.

"But there's something more to it, is there? Besides Ignitus?" asked Cynder.

"Well, I've been thinking about something as well" said Spyro.

"What is it?" asked Cynder.

"Have you ever wondered if there are other worlds out there? Besides our own? All caught in a ferocious and horrifying war that might never end? And who's ever winning or losing, and the purpose of it?" asked Spyro. Cynder immediately understoods what he is talking about. "Probably, but we may never know for sure. If there is a war in another world, good will always triumph over evil" said Cynder.

"Well, I just wish I could meet those several people from their world, so I can know what their world is like, so I can tell them about our world" said Spyro. Cynder smiles at him. "You might one day, Spyro. And always remember. Ignitus will always be at your side, and so will I" said Cynder. Then she gave him a kiss on his cheek and starts walking out of the room. Spyro was stung by her kiss and looks back at her. Cynder also looks back at him with a warmful smile and walked out. Spyro then rubbed the spot on his cheek where she kissed him at. He was speechless. She actually kissed him! And Spyro starts to wonder. Did she loved him more than a friend? It's a possibility that it might be true. But the real question is: Will he tell her how he feels about her?

* * *

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Please Review! Up next, the Star Fox team makes their appearance! Again, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Galactic Mercenaries

Chapter: 2

The Galactic Mercenaries

Somewhere in the Lylat System...

A large red and white ship looms over the desert planet of Titania as the nearby sun illuminates its body. It was sort of a flat ship with red on top and white on the bottom hull. It moves by the planet Titania as silent as the space with no sound. On its side were big black letters that said "Great Fox II". All large enough so that any ship can read them. This ship was home to a galactic mercenary group formally known as "Star Fox". The team only consists of four members, all very trained and are all highly professional fighter pilots. This team was known to counter-attack any situation that involves terrorism or threats of war. Throughout the years of their service, they took part of three wars: The Venomian War, the Aparoid Invasion, and the Anglar Empire War. All missions that are very successful for the team.

Inside the ship's Bridge, it was in plain darkness. Darkness and silence has encloaked the room. The only sounds that slightly breaks the silence was the faint humming of the machines and beepings of the consoles. Not even a creature was stirring, in fact, not even a mouse. Shadows almost consumed the entire room, but there were the smallest lights that covered some inchs of the place. In the hangar bay, there were four fighter spacecrafts all sitting in their take-off position. These are different kinds of spacecraft though. All in different shapes and body structures. One is called "Arwing II". The second is the "Cloudrunner". Third is the "Skyclaw". And the last one is called the "Bullfrog". All just sat there, already waiting to take-off. In all of the hallways in the ship, one hallway is home to the team members' rooms. All that have names on them. One of them rooms was home to the leader of the team. On his door, is the name that says "Fox Mccloud". In the room, the vulpine (male fox) is in a deep sleep as his alarm clock said "5:58". Right next to the alarm clock on his desk is a picture frame that shows him in a young age with his father. His father was wearing a flight suit and dark shades putting his arm around his son. The picture was taken from a long time ago, and it seemed to age a bit. The vulpine continued to stir in his sleep until his alarm clock hits "6:00" and starts buzzing loudly. "BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!" ranged the alarm clock. The vulpine grumbled in a sleepy state and extends his arm out for the alarm clock and hits the Snooze button. He mumbles something before rising from his bed and sat there with sleepy eyes. Holding in one of his hands, is his blaster. He always sleeps with his blaster as if it was his own teddy bear. Then he finally gets out of bed. Right now, he wears a white shirt and brown shorts, but he will change out of them later on. He walks to his door and presses the button next to it, and the door opens with a hiss. He walks out and passes by the doors of his team members towards the bridge. He walks in and sits down to his main control console and turns it on. There was whining sound on the computer as the screen turns on. Then a voice comes from the computer. "**Voice identification please**" said the computer.

"Fox Mccloud" said the vulpine.

"**Identification approved**" said the computer. Then the computer screen showed green words, a list of different files of the system of the ship and its reports. Fox checked the Damage Report, the Fuel Capacity, and the Hull Capacity. He even check the reports for any messages. And yet, nothing serious about anything. Then he turns on the lights on the ship everything turns on, including the control room. Then he gets up and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. He walks up to the cabinet, enters the passcode, then he opens it and takes out a box of pancake mix. Then he takes out a steel frying pan and puts it on the oven top. He adjusts the heat and pours the pancaked mix and the ingredients onto the pan. Letting it cook, he walks over to the fridge and takes out a gallon of milk. He pours himself a glass and went back into making his pancakes. Then he takes a spatula and starts flipping them. As he flips them, he hears someone walking in. "Wassup, Fox?" said a familiar voice. Fox turns and sees his team member and best friend, Falco Lombardi, dressed in a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. The blue avian is one of the best hotshot pilots on the team. Before he was a team member, he was a gang member, part of a gang known as Hot Rodders. He has gotten himself a lot of trouble during his time before he met Fox. Since then, they became best friends. And they decided to make their own team of mercenaries made to conquer any bad guys that they can beat. Before he met Falco, Fox was enlisted in the Flight Academy, following his father's footsteps. But when his father died, he quited. But weeks later, he decided to make his own team. Fox smiles when he sees his pal. "Hey, Falco" said Fox.

"Sleep well?" asked Falco.

"Yeah, you?" asked Fox.

"Never been better" said Falco. Then he smells what Fox is cooking. He walks over to Fox and does his Bugs Bunny impression. He pretends to take a bite out of an imaginary carrot and turns his voice into Bugs Bunny's. "Eh, what's cookin', doc?" said Falco doing his Bugs Bunny impression. Fox chuckled at Falco's impression. He is very good at doing his Bugs Bunny impression. "Making pancakes" said Fox.

"Pancakes? Man, we haven't had any of those for a while" said Falco.

"Of course, we haven't. That's why I'm making them" said Fox.

"Ha! For a team leader, you sure are a terrible cook!" said Falco jokingly.

"Ha! Ha! Very ''funny'', wise guy!" laughed Fox with a smirk. Falco then went into the fridge and took out a gallon of orange juice and poured himself a glass. Then a green amphibian walked into the kitchen wearing a yellow sweatshirt and pants and Fox and Falco greeted him. "Hey, Slippy" said Fox and Falco.

"Hi, guys" said Slippy. Slippy Toad was the team's best mechanic and one of the fighter pilots of the team. Even in his early age, Slippy was a true genius. He can build and fix anything without even looking in a book! Due to his excellent talents, he was recruited into the Star Fox team. He has proved useful during a few wars and had made some mistakes in the past. And he was sort of a jolly and childish member of the team. And now he is married to Amanda Toad from the planet Aquas. By the time Slippy enters the kitchen, he smells what is cooking and starts to become excited. He gasps and said "Are we having pancakes?!" asked Slippy being excited. Fox smiles again. "That's right, Slippy" said Fox.

"Oh boy-oh boy-oh boy-oh boy!" cheered Slippy bouncing up and down clapping his hands. He acts like a little kid getting a video game. As Slippy pours himself a glass of milk, the last team member comes in, and it was a female. She is a beautiful blue vixen (female fox) wearing a pink tanktop and aqua-blue sweatshorts. Her hair are in braids, thus including her fluffy tail. And her eyes are a turquoise-blue. And wearing on her head is a necklace-like tiara housing a turquoise pendant. Falco and Slippy were the first to greet her. "Morning, Krystal" said Falco and Slippy.

"Morning, boys" said Krystal. Then she sees Fox making pancakes. She smiles and said "Hi, Fox". Fox looks back and smiles much more than ever. "Hi, Krystal" said Fox. She walks over the fridge and takes out the orange juice and butter. Then she goes to the cabinet and takes out a loaf of bread to make some toast. By the time everyone else settled down on the table, Fox was finished making pancakes. "Alright, everyone! Pancakes are served!" announced Fox.

"Oh boy-oh boy-oh boy-oh boy!" said Slippy getting excited. He starts clapping his hands again like a little kid getting excited. "Relax, Slippy. Or you'll turn youself back into a little kid again!" said Falco.

"I can't help it!" said Slippy. Fox then starts putting pancakes on everyone's plates. Then he gets his own plate and puts pancakes on his. "Yo, Fox. Can you get the syrup for me?" asked Falco.

"Sure, Falco" said Fox and grabs the maple syrup from the cabinet. Then he gets settled down with the others at the table. "So where are we at, Fox?" asked Slippy.

"We just now passed by Titania" said Fox.

"Any messages for us? Anything urgent?" asked Falco.

"Nope" said Fox. Falco did seem a little disappointed by his reply. "Man, when are we ever going to fight something? I feel like kickin' some ass!" said Falco.

"I know, but we can't just go look for trouble" said Fox.

"Well, THAT would make me happy" said Falco with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry, we'll get something" said Fox.

"I hope" said Falco. Fox and everyone looks to see Falco's bored look. Falco is the only type of guy who wants to spend his days fighting bad guys. But since the war against the Anglar Empire ended, Falco has been bored out of his mind. He now sits around in his room all day with nothing to do. Fox then already thought of the way to cheer his pal up. "Hey, Falco. Do the Tabasco thing" said Fox,

"The what?" asked Falco being confused.

"The Tabasco sauce thing" said Fox. Falco then chuckled at the idea. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it again. "Eh, I don't know..." said Falco. Then others started to encourage him. "Come on, Falco!" said Krystal encouraging him.

"Please, Falco?" begged Slippy. With all the encouragment and begging from his teammates, Falco couldn't resist. He smiles as he thinks about it for a moment. "Well...it has been a while" said Falco. Everyone then cheered when they heard his reply. "Pass me the Tabasco sauce, Foxy!" said Falco.

"Sure thing!" said Fox and went into the cabinets and grabbed a small bottle of Tabasco sauce. Then he hands it over to Falco and he orders everyone to be silent. Falco became silent for a moment until he spoke. "Alright, cheer me on" said Falco.

"Firebird! Firebird! Firebird! Firebird!" chanted his teammates. The reason Falco was nicknamed "Firebird" is because Falco was known to withstand any kind of spicy meals or sauce. Even a Tabasco sauce won't affect him. Usually he does the Tabasco sauce thing for entertaning his pals. And it has been a while now since he has done one. Being cheered on, he pops off the top of the Tabasco sauce and starts sprinkling the sauce into his open mouth. Everyone cheered him on as he continues to sprinkle the sauce into his mouth. Then Falco stops, puts the bottle, and just sat there with a smile on his face and arms crossed. Falco has about thirty seconds to resist the burning inferno of hell in his mouth and throat. Slippy keeps an eye on his wristwatch to time Falco. "Fifteen seconds!" said Slippy timing Falco.

"Come on, Falco! Hold it in!" said Fox cheeing his pal on. Falco then starts to sweat and is on the edge of rushing over to the fridge and drink the whole gallon of milk, but Falco held on strongly. The time is now almost up for Falco. "Five...four...three...two...one!" said Falco's teammates and they cheered as Falco smiles and stood up in triumph.

"Yeah! Who's the man? Who's the man?" said Falco proudly.

"How 'bout if I try?" asked Fox. Falco looked with the look that means ''Are you nuts?''. "I don't know, Foxy. I don't think you can handle the heat" chuckled Falco.

"Wanna bet?" said Fox with a smirk. Falco then though about it for a moment. If Fox loses, it will be pretty funny how he reacts to the burning inferno in his mouth. So Falco shrugged and said "Okay, but I warned you!".

"Bring it on!" said Fox with a spark of determination. Falco hands him the Tabasco sauce and Fox pops off the top and sprinkled the droplets into his mouth. Everyone cheered for him and Fox stops and the timing begins. "Thirty seconds!" said Slippy looking at his watch. Fox can already feel the inside of his mouth burning into a living hell. His starts to sweat a lot and his eyes starts shedding tears and turning red. And the team could see his face turning red from the intense heat. Fox is now on the edge of breaking out. Falco then starts to chuckle. "You're losing it, buddy!" chuckled Falco. Fox tries to stay tough, but it feels like there's an actual fire scorching in his mouth. "Fifteen seconds!" said Slippy. Fox has got to hang in there, but his burning mouth is beating his ass right now. Tears starts to come out of his eye more and his face turns more redder than usual. His mouth is extremely burning right now, even his lips starts to burn. It is so painful for Fox that couldn't even handle it. Then, he couldn't take it anymore. "AHHH!" yelled Fox and immediately dashed for the fridge and quickly took out the gallon of milk and starts chugging it down without stopping. Besides, milk is the only thing that can cool everyone's burning mouths. Everyone immediately starts breaking out laughing at Fox's embarrasing defeat. Falco almost fell out his chair from laughter, after seeing Fox like that. Slippy was slamming his fists on the table laughing. And Krystal was laughing so hard, she had some trouble breathing. Relieved for dousing the burning inferno in his mouth, Fox looks back to see his teammates laughing hard. "You're only down by three seconds! Hahahaha!" laughed Slippy. Fox felt kind of embarrassed by his defeat, but then, he starts laughing too! He thought it was pretty damn funny too. And he was glad that he almost beaten Falco. Almost.

* * *

A while later, everyone changed out of their bedtime clothes and into their original uniforms (not the jumpsuits that you see them wearing on ''Star Fox: Assault''). Fox finished getting dressed and heads into the bathroom. He puts toothpaste on his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth. He brushes, rinses, and gurgles it all out and he took a good look at his gleaming white sharp teeth in the mirror. Then he puts on some ''Old Spice'' deoderant and sprayed on some ''Axe'' bodyspray and a little ''Calvin Kline'' brand cologne. Then he walks out of the bathroom and towards his door. As he walks out and closes the door, he suddenly bumps into Krystal. "Oops, sorry. That was my bad" said Fox apologizing

"No, that was actually my fault" said Krystal apologizng as well. Fox then took a good look at her. She was dressed with a blue-violet shirt with a dark brown flight jacket. She wears black boots and black jeans with her blaster holster at her side. And she still wears that necklace tiara on her head. "You look great today" said Fox. She smiles and said "Thanks, you too".

"He he he, I still remember when we keep bumping into each other like this" chuckled Fox. Krystal also remembers it too and giggles. "Yeah, it happened around nineteen times" said Krystal.

"Twenty-one times, actually" said Fox correcting her.

"So does this make twenty-two times now?" asked Krystal.

"Yep, that does make it" said Fox. Then Krystal passes by him and walks down the hallway. Fox watches her go. Fox has never met anyone so beautiful before. He remembers what she looks like when he discovers her trapped in a life-absorbing crystal on top of an ancient temple called Krazoa Palace. She was absolutely amazing. A true beauty. He remembers all the time they have together. Their true moments. But then, Fox remembers something else, and he saddens. "Wait, Krystal" said Fox. Krystal stops and looks back at him. "Yes, Fox?" asked Krystal.

"I'm really sorry" said Fox with a sad look. Krystal seems confused for a moment, but then she smiles. "Fox, it's okay. Really. We bump into each all the time..." said Krystal.

"Not that. What I mean is, I'm sorry about US" said Fox. Hearing his words, Krystal also starts to sadden. She hung her head down in sadness and said "Oh, THAT".

"I just...wish if we can start over" said Fox sadly.

"Fox...it's too late for that now..." said Krystal and sadly walks off. Fox sadly sighs and smacks himself in the head. He could not believe he said that. He felt so stupid. The truth is, he was in love with Krystal. Ever since he met her. And before and during the Aparoid Invasion War, their bond has grown much more stronger. But several months later, the team starts to disband. Falco left to find some more action on his own. Slippy met his fiancee Amanda on Aquas and left the team to be with her. By then, it was only Fox and Krystal left. And unknowing to Fox, he never realized that Krystal has started to fall in love with him. Back then, Fox was scared for her safety. So asked her to leave the team, and Krystal left heartbroken. Weeks later, the Anglar Empire of Venom declared war on Corneria. While fighting against them, Fox encountered Falco and Slippy and they rejoined the team. Fox did find Krystal, but he was shocked when he discovered that she joined Star Wolf. Krystal was very upset with him and vowed to never speak to him ever again. But when Fox convinced to her why he letted her go and tried to reason with her, Krystal finally understood him and decided to rejoin the team. When the Anglar Empire was defeated, the whole team was back together again. But unfortunately, things haven't changed much for Fox and Krystal. Although they are now together again, it seems that the love within Krystal has died out. Fox thought that she might never love him again. When Fox now starts to leave, he felt his blaster holster and just realized, that his blaster is not in it. "Dang it!" said Fox and went back into his room to get it. The blaster was Fox's favorite thing in the world. He would never go anywhere without it. Because you may never know when danger might strike unsuspectfully. And just as he knew it, the blaster was lying on his bed. He walks over to grabs it. As he puts it into his holster, he eyes the picture frame of him and his father, James Mccloud, on his desk next to his bed. He walks over and picks it up to look at it. He remembers when this photo was taken. It was taken a few months ago before he left to go on the mission to Venom, where he was betrayed by Pigma Dengar and killed by Andross, the mad scientist from Corneria. Fox always kept this close to him, just to remember his father. He remembers the night before he left for Venom. A father-and-son moment.

***** Flashback *****

As the stars appear in the Cornerian sky, James Mccloud and his son, Fox Mccloud, were lying on their backs looking up at the nighttime lights. Fox was about nineteen years old back then and has already joined the Flight Academy. But this is the night before his father will leave for a mission on Venom. James decided to take his son out for a while before he leaves the next morning. As they lie on the grass, Fox sees something above. "Hey, look. There's the constellation of Pegasus" said Fox pointing to where it is. James then sees what he was talking about. "Good eye, son. But how did you know what it is?" asked James. Fox then looked at his dad with an annoyed look. "Dad, I've been in school? Remember?" said Fox with an annoyed look. James then realizes what he means and felt sheepish. "Oh, yeah. Sorry" said James remembering. Fox has learned a lot in school. He even learned about other inhabitated planets in other systems. One of them was the planet called Earth. Earth was a lot like Corneria, only the race that inhabitated the planet are called Humans. Their culture was also similar to their world. And Fox has wondered: Are Humans and Cornerians alike? Then Fox sees something else in the night sky. "And there's the Great Bear constellation" said Fox.

"Good job, sport" said James. Then HE sees something in the sky. "Well, there's the Orion constellation" said James.

"Good job, dad" said Fox.

"Thanks, Fox" said James. Then they sat up straight up and looked at each other. "Thanks for taking me out here tonight, dad. It was pretty cool" said Fox.

"Well, a son to the leader of Star Fox always deserves a break. You are a Mccloud, after all" said James. Fox smiles, then he starts to have a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" asked James.

"Dad, I know you've been the leader of Star Fox for a long time now, but I get worried everytime you're gone. Like if something bad will happen to you" said Fox.

"Fox, nothing bad will ever stop me. I can promise you that" said James putting his arm around his son with comfort.

"Dad...we already lost Mom. I don't want to lose you too" said Fox. James deeply sighed and looked at him. "Son, look at me" said James. Fox then looks up at his father as he looked back at him solemnly. "No matter what happens to me, I will never leave you. You have grown up into a young man, Fox Mccloud. You have learned so much from me, and don't let anything change that. One day, maybe, you'll be like your old man. A great leader. And always remember, everytime you're alone, even in the most darkest hour, I will always be there for you. Even if you can't see me. And you must always be strong" said James. Fox then thought about what his father said. He knew that he has a point. He has to be strong. Fox nodded at his father and smiled. "Okay, I'll do it. And I won't let you down" said Fox. James smiled back and patted his son on the back. "That's my boy" said James. Both were then silent as they looked back at the stars. Until James spoke again. "Son, there's something you should know, and it was on one of my missions" said James.

"What is it?" asked Fox.

"There was a planet I've been to before. And that place was remarkable. Beautiful. Wondrous. A place filled with many wonders and many peaceful creatures. And there was one race of creatures that ruled in peace" said James.

"What are they?" asked Fox.

"They're called..." said James.

"**BOOOOOOM!"**

***** Flashback suddenly ends *****

The floor and walls all around him shakes from the sound of an explosion that causes Fox to snap back to reality from his memory. An emergency siren blares loudly on the PA speakers as Fox tries to regain his balance but fell to the floor. And that's when another explosion was heard.

"**BOOOOOOM!"**

Fox quickly scrambles to his feet and ran out the door and into the hallway shaking from the resulting explosion. As he ran towards the bridge, another explosion came and Fox nearly lost his balance. But he balanced himself and kept heading towards the control room. When he finally got there, his teammates were already at their positions with Slippy at the main console. "Report!" said Fox.

"We're taking multiple hits! Unknown enemy firing at us from left to right!" exclaimed Slippy.

"Anything on the radar?" asked Fox.

"Nothing! They must be using a radar jammer on us!" said Slippy.

"Ah, shit!" growled Fox. This is not a good sign. If the enemy is using a radar jammer on them, they won't even know who they're dealing with. "Then prepare the cannons for defense!" ordered Fox,

"We can't! The main cannons are offline!" said Slippy.

"WHAT?!" said Fox.

"It was the first thing they took out!" said Falco as he tries to keep his balance from the shock of the explosion.

"You got to be shittin' me!" said Fox in frustration.

"Fox! What can we do?" asked Krystal. Fox doesn't really know. With the radar jammed and the cannons offline, they're screwed! And then, strangely enough, the explosions stopped. Everyone then became confused. Why would they stopped firing at them? Or whoever they are? "That's weird. They stopped firing" said Krystal.

"Why in the world would they do that?" asked Falco. Everyone was puzzled by this mystery, until Slippy spoke. "Fox, we got an incoming transmission!" said Slippy.

"Put it on screen" said Fox. Slippy presses a few buttons on the console, and the picture shows up on the screen. What they see next, is what Fox and Krystal were shocked to see. A giant figure standing at at least eight feet appeared on the screen. The figure was a lizard, only much taller and with a more menacing visage. His scales were bright green, and he wore a leather vest, only the one he wore was mottled gray and brown, and had a belt to go along with it. His eyes were blood red. He wore a helmet with bull horns jutting out of it, and instead of a left hand, he had two long, sharp hooks sprouting from his left wrist. Falco and Slippy doesn't know who is was, but Fox and Krystal do. Because they met him before. Suddenly, he burst into maniacal laughter. "Greetings, Fox Mccloud! We meet again!" said the giant lizard menacingly.

"General Scales!" exclaimed Fox.

"Surprised to see me?" asked Scales and laughed maniacally. Fox was actually very surprised, and shocked. A long time ago, General Scales was a tyrannical ruler of Sauria (a.k.a. Dinosaur Planet), and he and his army of Sharpclaws, race of viscous and dangerous dinosaur hybrids, ruled the planet using what the General calls ''Fear''. Fox has encountered him a few times before, and the first time he saw is when he visited one city inhabitated by pterosaurs called CloudRunners. And recently, Scales took four magical and ancient relics called Spellstones from two Force Point Temples on the planet. And when they were stolen, the planet started to break itself apart. Although the mission was tough, Fox succeeded in retrieving the Spellstones and brought the planet back together. And the last time he saw him, he was fighting him in Krazoa Palace when Andross's soul spoke to Scales and forced him to give him the Krazoa Spirit. And Scales has supposedly died from giving the spirit to him, but wasn't he? Fox could not believe it. "Wha...how's that possible? You're dead!" exclaimed Fox.

"True. I WAS dead. But thanks to my Sharpclaws, I was revived by the power of our technology" said Scales.

"Pfth! Yeah, right! Fox told us all about you! Your own Sharpclaws turned against you!" scoffed Falco.

"So says the bird..." said Scales glaring at him.

"Why, you son of a-" said Falco glaring back at him.

"Falco! Stay out of it!" said Krystal interrupting him.

"But it's true. But not all of them left. There are still thousands that bowed to my power and leadership" said Scales.

"What do you want?" demanded Fox.

"What I want...is revenge. No longer will the Star Fox team interfere with my plans of rule. Especially its leader, Fox Mccloud. Soon, all of you will be destroyed and perished. Then no more, when Star Fox stands in my way. Never again" said Scales menacingly. Fox can only growl angrily at him as Slippy got the worried look on his face. Scales laughs evily and smiles at Fox. "And by the way, Mccloud, I told you will regret it. And now it has come" said Scales. Then Scales looks to his right as if he's looking at someone. "Resume firing! Burn them into OBLIVION!" ordered Scales and then the transmission was cut off suddenly. Then explosions were heard once again as it rocked the ship back and forth. Krystal lost her balance, but Fox caught her and held onto her. Then there was a loud explosion and Falco fell to the floor from the tremor of it. "Radar's back! But there are many ships around us!" said Slippy.

"How many?" asked Fox.

"A bunch of them!" said Slippy. Then they hear the ship's computer speaking through the PA speakers. "**Warning! Ship's hull capacity: 80%**" said the ship's computerized voice.

"Oh man, we screwed!" said Falco.

"I wish R.O.B was here right now!" said Slippy. R.O.B was the team's robot. He assists and watches after the ship while the team were out fighting. He's been a member of the team for years. But right now, R.O.B has malfunctioned and is now in Corneria for repairs. They could really use the help right now. Fox got into his seat to the main console. "Start the engines! We're getting out of here!" ordered Fox.

"Why can't we just fight them? We got our Arwings!" said Falco.

"Due to the damage we're getting, we won't be able to make it to the Arwings on time! And the ship is defenseless without its cannons!" said Fox.

"Argghhh!" growled Falco in frustration. Slippy starts pressing buttons on his console and the ship starts to lurch forward. Still taking damage from General Scale's ships, the Great Fox continued to move away. But unfortunately, Scale's ships starts to chase after them, firing at them as they go. The team can still feel the ship shaking from the explosions caused by the firing. "**Warning! Ship's hull capacity: 50%**" said the ship's computer.

"This is pointless! We'll never get away from them!" said Falco. Fox then begins to think frantically. Falco is right. They won't be able to get from them like this. Fox searches for a better solution quickly. As the explosions rocked and shook the ship, Fox finally finds a solution and his sparks with determination. "Activate the slipspace portal!" ordered Fox.

"What?" asked Slippy.

"Activate the slipspace portal! It's our only chance!" said Fox.

"Okay, I'll just quickly find the perfect coordinates..." said Slippy.

"No time! Just put in a random destination!" said Fox.

"But Fox..." said Slippy.

"NOW Slippy!" said Fox.

"Just do as he says, okay Slippy?" said Krystal. With a worried look on his face and with no time to argue, Slippy presses buttons for a random destination. And then, a green portal starts to form. It started out small at first, but grew bigger until it reaches its maximum size. Then it stopped, when it was twice as big as the ship. The slipspace portal was now ready for them to venture into it. The Great Fox quickly moved towards it as it was being blasted by Scale's ships. "Are you sure about this Fox? Because we don't have a clue where we're going" said Falco.

"It doesn't matter" said Fox. As they start to enter the slipspace portal, the team must be prepared for what awaits them on the other side. For they are about to enter a new world unknown to them. Where their new adventure awaits them. And where the battle begins.

* * *

**Up next, the Star Fox team mysteriously arrives at Spyro's world, and had an unfortunate surprise! And by the way, I still don't have any reviews! So will you please review? Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival

Chapter: 3

Arrival

It was now morning in the city in the Dragon City of Warfang. As the morning sun fills Spyro's room with its earthly glow, the purple dragon stirs in his sleep. Even Sparx was in the room sleeping as well. Then he opens and gazes upon his own room. It was real pretty this morning. Sunlight has went into the glass objects and are reflected all over the room. They even went through the purple curtains that gives the room a bright color of purple. Spyro yawns, showing his gleaming white sharp teeth, and gets up and stretches his back until it pops. But he can fell aches all over him. Spyro was actually really sore after his very long and harsh journey. Ignoring the aches and Sparx's snoring, he walks out to his balcony and looks out to the city. Spyro looks down the streets below and he sees the citizens all going along their day, working and socializing. But in some parts of the city, there are others still working on repairing the buildings and walls after the city took a heavy blow from Malefor's army. He was still proud that the Dark Master is finally gone, but he was worried. Last time he and Cynder saw him, he was pulled into the giant crystal of the core of the planet by several Dragon Guardian spirits. But what if Malefor can still come back? What would happen then? Trying to forget about it, Spyro looks across the horizon as the morning sun rises from the east.

* * *

High above the planet in deep space, a green portal starts to appear and form as it got bigger and bigger until it reached maximum size. Then something starts to emerge from the portal. At first, the bow of a ship appears, but more of its body starts to come out. The Great Fox II finally emerges, but it was covered in smoke and fire after it was attacked by enemy ships. The sight of the ship was devastating. Inside the ship's bridge, the Star Fox were roughed up after being attacked. But they still wondered: Did they lose them through the slipspace portal? "Did we lose them?" asked Fox.

"Nothing on the radar, so yeah, we lost them" said Slippy checking the radar, and felt relieved. Exhaling a breath of relief, Fox lied back on his chair. It was a close call after being attacked by General Scales's ships, but at least they lost them. Fox stll knows that they might see them again, so next time, he and his team will be prepared. Then a thought comes to Fox: Where are they? "Slippy, can you check where we are?" asked Fox. Slippy begins checking. But as he checked their coordinates and their position, he became confused. "Well, this is...unexpecting" said Slippy.

"What is it, Slippy?" asked Fox.

"Based on the data, this is indeed an unindentified place to be. An unknown place, that is" said Slippy.

"Uh, meaning?" asked Falco being confused.

"I mean, that we are not in the Lylat system anymore. But instead, we are in an undiscovered system that we never came across or been into before" said Slippy.

"So you're saying we're lost?!" asked Falco.

"Not necessary. And there is good news but bad news as well. The good news, is that I only need to put in the coordinates that can take us back to our system" said Slippy.

"The bad news?" asked Fox.

"The system is fried. Due to the damage we received, it'll take time for me to repair it" sighed Slippy.

"How long will that be?" asked Krystal.

"With R.O.B around, only three days. But without him...two weeks" said Slippy.

"Two weeks?! Buddy, I'm not sure if you understand this correctly, but we ain't gonna last seven days! Who knows what is out here! Before we know it, Scales and his buddies are gonna find us and blast us into smitherins!" exclaimed Falco feeling upset by all this.

"Just take it easy Falco" said Fox. Then he turns to Slippy and said "Just do as much as you can".

"I'll be right on it. I'll just get my tools" said Slippy with a nod and left the bridge. After Slippy left, Fox turns to Krystal who is looking out the window with her eyes were closed, as if she was meditating. "You okay?" asked Fox walking over to her.

"I'm fine, it's just..." said Krystal without opening her eyes.

"Just what?" asked Fox. Krystal sighs and said "I haven't seen General Scales for a long time". Fox then seemed surprised by what she said. She never told him that she met Scales before. "You never told me that you met him before" said Fox.

"I just never thought that this would matter to you" said Krystal.

"Well, we just met Scales again, so I think it's best you tell me" said Fox. Krystal sighed, then finally opens her eyes, but still didn't look at him. As she looks out the window into the infinete beyond, she begins to speak. "A long time ago, after my family and home planet was destroyed by an unknown being, in my mind I heard what seems to be a distress signal, callling for help from the planet Sauria. That time though, however, was before you ever arrived. And letting my curiosity get the best of me, I decided to go and investigate. When I arrived there, I joined up with a fellow Cloudrunner and he took me to where the distress signal is coming from. As we ride through a storm, Scales's airship attacked out of nowhere and I lost my staff in the process" said Krystal.

"So that explains how I found your staff" said Fox remembering how he found her staff in Thorntail Hollow.

"Yes. And even without my staff, me and the Cloudrunner managed to defeat the airship's cannons and I landed on the ship, and that's when I met him for the first time ever. When I arrived on the planet, I heard stories of a monstrous Sharpclaw vowed to control the planet with fear. A tyrannical dictator of the planet. And when I met him, I knew the stories were true. He and I had quite the conversation and he told me everything. When I vowed to stop him myself, he had already won the fight. Without my staff, I have no chance against this monster. He threw me off the ship, but my Cloudrunner caught me and we flew off, leaving Scales in anger. When I finally arrived at Krazoa Palace, I found who made the distress signal and recovered a Krazoa Spirit, but when I released the spirit, I saw..._him_, and I was knocked into the beam and into the crystal. And of course, that's when you came in" said Krystal continuing. Fox nodded and understood what Krystal was talking about this "him". What Krystal saw was no other than Andross, but only his spirit. He was the one who destroyed her world and trapped her in the crystal. He knows that she was a telepathic, and he used her energy to revive himself. Before Fox can speak, Falco spoke first. "Hey, have you guys seen this yet?" asked Falco. Both turned to see Falco looking out the window on the other side of the bridge. They walked up to him and looked out the window. What they saw, surprised them. What they see in front of them, was a planet. A planet that looks a lot similar to planet Corneria. They can see the vast oceans and humongous land continents filled with green and brown. "Amazing...an earthly planet. It looks beautiful from here" said Krystal who was amazed.

"If that's ocean I see down there, then there's life. And if there's life, there's civiliazation!" said Fox.

"So what are we standing around for? Let's get down there!" said Falco. Then all the sudden, Slippy came running in at a fast haste. All three turned to him and they can see the spooked look on his face. He was ghostly pale as white and he seemed frightened. "Slippy? You alright?" asked Fox. Slippy didn't say a word. He only stood there shaking. "Slippy! What's up with you?" asked Falco. Still shaking, he shows them what he was holding. "I—I found this near the engine room. Some—some kind of message" stammered Slippy.

"Bring it here" said Fox. Slippy approached them and handed over the strange object. Fox and the others quickly recognizes it as a hologram message. Fox grabs it and presses the button on it, and the hologram of General Scales appears on it. "Greetings, Starfox. I was hoping you or one of your teammates can find this on your ship, probably right after you escaped my forces" said Scales's hologram. Fox and the others looked at each other. Was Scales really expecting them to find this message? And most of all: How did he get this message onto the ship? "My forces and I have been following you for days across the Lylat system. We knew exactly where you would be at the time and we have planned an ambush in order to destroy you. And when I hoped you would be destroyed then, you managed to escape. So, we had an alternate solution. I had one of my spies sneaked into your ship and planted a bomb and this message in case you ever escaped" said the hologram. Fox looks at his team and he saw the shocked looks on their faces. Even Fox admits he was as well. Scales knew they were going to escape, and he placed a bomb in their ship. This is not good. Not at all. "By the time you activated this message, the bomb is now ticking to blow. A perfect way to obliterate you and your pathetic team. Now finally, your end has come. ''_Bomb_'' _voyage_!" said the hologram and shuts off. The team looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces when all the sudden...

"**BOOOOOOOM!"**

A massive explosion blew a great hole into the side of the Great Fox II ship and is now in a raging inferno. Inside the bridge, the force of the explosion shooked and rocked the ship throwing everyone off their feet and they fell to the floor. When they scrambled to their feet, they can feel the ship starting to dip down. Everyone got into their seats as Slippy checks the system, and he was alarmed by what he sees. "Fox! We lost the engines! They're blown!" said Slippy.

"Oh man, we're _definitely_ screwed now!" said Falco. Then the ships starts to lean down and everyone clinged onto their seats to prevent themselves from falling out of them. "We're going down!" exclaimed Slippy.

"Fox! What can we do?!" asked Krystal. Fox quickly searches for way. His mind runs rapidly to figure out how to save themselves. But without the engines or any other way to escape, they are definitely doomed. And there's a chance that the ship can blow in this condition in a matter of minutes. Then, an idea popped into his mind. Fox presses some buttons on his main console. "**Manual flight mode: Activated**" said the computer.

"What are you doing, Fox?" asked Krystal.

"There's a planet right below us! I'm going to land the ship on it!" said Fox.

"Are you nuts?! We don't know what's even down there!" said Falco concerned about the idea.

"Doesn't matter! It's our only chance!" said Fox as he starts piloting the ship right down to the planet.

* * *

Back in the city of Warfang, Spyro was still outside the balcony enjoying the view of the entire city. But something still bothers him in his mind. That same female voice in his head. "I love you..." echoed the voice in his head. Spyro still doesn't know who ever said that to him, or when it happened. But he couldn't help, but that voice sounds so familiar to him. Doesn't he know someone that has that voice? Before he starts to think about it, he starts hearing a rumbling sound. Spyro begins to listen in and he thought it was an earthquake. As he continues to listen, he discovers that it wasn't an earthquake. Nothing is even shaking at all. But strangely enough, it sounds like it's coming from the sky. Spyro then notices that everyone down below the city also starts to hear it too. Then they all start looking up at the sky. Spyro looks up and sees a ball of fire falling through the atmosphere. Spyro then thought it was meteor, but he never saw any meteor _this_ big. It was hard to make out, but Spyro can see some colors of red and white on the strange meteor. The purple dragon continues to watch it with curiousity as it falls towards the earth.

* * *

Back on the Great Fox II, the Star Fox clings onto their seats as the emergency siren continues to blare on the PA speakers as they went through the atmosphere. "**Warning! Warning! Warning!**" blared the computer.

"Slippy! Quick! Find a place to land this ship!" said Fox. Slippy immediately starts pressing buttons to look for the right place. As he does, Fox continues to pilot the ship and keeping it level as possible. "Got it! There's a valley not far from our position!" said Slippy. When he hears this, Fox starts piloting the ship towards the direction of the valley. But Fox knows that they will have a rough landing. Fox presses some buttons to pull up the emergency flaps. Outside the ship, emergency flaps starts to be activated as they tried to slow down the ship, but the ship was coming down to hot. Most of the flaps were being torn off and sent flying. "We ain't slowing down, Fox!" said Falco.

"We're coming in too hot!" said Krystal. As they approached the valley, Fox knows that they are right. Nothing is going to slow down this ship from a rough landing. And it will not be pretty. "Everyone! Grab onto something! Brace for impact!" said Fox. Everyone, including Fox, grab onto something and clings harder into their seats as they reached the ground. Slippy was scared and Krystal was worried. As for Falco, he didn't want to see what can happen next. As the ground comes closer to their view, Fox closes his eyes and braces for the worst. "Oh, this will not end well" Fox thought to himself. With his eyes closed, he finally hears an explosion of the horrifying sound of shredding metal and he can feel his body flying from his seat. And then...there was only blackness and silence.

* * *

Spyro can hear the impact of the strange meteor from far away. Even the citizens heard it too. Sparx suddenly woke up from the sound of the impact and looked around frantically. "Wha-wha-what? What happened?! Are we-we under at-attack?!" stammered Sparx.

"Come on, Sparx! We got to tell the Guardians!" said Spyro and him and the dragonfly ran out of the room. He has got to tell the Guardians about this meteor that landed. Spyro has started to wonder if it was a sign of doom, or just a regular meteor. As he ran towards the main counsel hall, he sees the citizens mumuring about what just happened. "What happened? There was a sound of impact..." said one citizen.

"There was meteor falling..." said the second citizen.

"What's going on here?" asked the third citizen. Spyro finally reaches the doors of the counsel all and went inside. Spyro looks around for the Guardians and he finds them standing at a large window looking outside. Spyro rushes over to them. "Terrador! Volteer! Cyril! There was a meteor! It landed not far from here!" said Spyro.

"Yes, Spyro. We know" said Terrador.

"You know?" asked Spyro.

"We were the first when we heard it and saw it coming through the atmosphere" said Terrador.

"Although we never seen anything like that before. This meteor was very large for its average size" said Volteer. Then all the sudden, the doors burst opened and they turned to see Cynder running in. It becomes clear that she also saw the meteor and was alarmed by this. "Did all of you see that?!" asked Cynder.

"Yes, we all did" said Cyril.

"What could it mean, Terrador? Is it a sign that something bad might happen?" asked Spyro.

"No, young dragon. However, we must know what this meteor is. From what we saw, it must have landed near the Valley of Avalar" said Terrador.

"Why should we investigate? It's just a space rock" said Sparx.

"Because Sparx, this was no average meteor. It showed the colors of red and white, and its body structure was different" said Terrador.

"That's why we must investigate in order to find out what this thing is" said Volteer.

"Indeed. Cyril, send a falcon to the Cheetahs of Avalar. Tell them to investigate the meteor that landed there" said Terrador.

"No, we'll go" said Spyro. The Guardians looked at him with surprised looks on their faces. "Spyro, there's need for you to go. You just had a rough and harsh journey. You need rest" said Terrador.

"I'm fine, Terrador. I may be sore and exhausted from everything that has happened, but I'm not weak enough to keep on going. Besides, Cynder and Sparx can come too" said Spyro. Terrador was silent as he thought about it. Spyro is supposed to have need of rest after his brutal journey. But he is a strong dragon of his age. And he never went anywhere alone. He always has Cynder or Sparx at his side. Terrador looked at Volteer and Cyril and see if they approve this. They looked at Terrador and they nodded. Terrador nodded back in approval and turns to Spyro. "Then you are free to act as you see fit. However, I know you are still weak from your journey, so I expect you and Cynder to return here by nightfall, and report to us whatever you discovered. And you must be careful, although the war is over, there are still dangers out there. Do you understand?" asked Terrador.

"Yes, sir" said Spyro. Terrador nodded and said "Then you can go". Spyro nodded back and turned arounf and started walking out with Cynder and Sparx following him. By the time they left, Terrador smiles and the Guardians noticed. "What are you so happy about?" asked Cyril.

"Young Spyro. He's gotten stronger. He's starting to become just like his father" said Terrador.

"It's still a shame that we never told him who his father was" said Volteer.

"One day, he will know, and will come to us for answers. But for now, it must remain a secret to keep from him" said Terrador.

* * *

Darkness is what Fox only sees in his eyes. After the impact, he felt that he just died from the crash. But in his darkness, he hears some sparks blowing up and the creaking of metal. The emergency siren is no longer heard and there was only the sound of blowing wind. Fox starts to open his eyes weakly and everything was blurry to his vision as he wakes up in a daze. Then his vision starts to fixate and he can see room of the bridge around him, or what's left of it. Sparks were flying all over and the consoles and equipment were a complete wreck. Then he feels an agonizing pain in his head and he placed his hand on it. "Ahhh...my head" Fox thought to himself. He tries to get up, but something seems to be pinning him down. Then it becomes clear that there is a large piece of metal on him. He places his hands underneath it and used all his might to push and lift the metal off him. He pushes it up and pushes it away from his body. Then he stands up, and felt extremely sore all over his body. He takes a long look at his surroundings and sees that the bridge has been completely destroyed. It looks like the whole place was caved-in sort of way. Pieces of metal were all over the place. And many broken lights flickered on and off many times. Fox brushes himself when he suddenly remembered something: Where is his team? And are they still alive? "Falco? Krystal? Slippy? Where are you?" called out Fox. Then he hears a voice callling back. Fox immediately recognizes that it was Krystal's voice. "Fox! You alright?" replied Krystal's voice.

"Yeah! You?" called Fox.

"We're okay! But we need help over here!" called Krystal's voice. Feeling sore, Fox starts to scale over the metal debris of his ship looking for his team. As he climbed over the metal mountian of debris, he reaches the top and looks over, and finds his team. Krystal and Slippy appeared to be okay, but Falco seems to be in pain and there is a very large and heavy metal piece on him pinning him down. Fox carefully moves down from the debris and approaches them. He looks at Falco and he is definetely in pain. "Falco, you okay?" asked Fox.

"Rrrghh...I think something's in me..and it hurts" grunted Falco in pain.

"Fox, help us lift this thing off him" said Krystal. Fox nodded and joined in. "Okay, on three. One...two...three!" said Fox using all their might, they lifted the metal piece and moved it aside. When they looked back at Falco, they were shocked by what they see and Krystal gasps with her hand covering her mouth. There is a metal spear that went through Falco and it was stained with his blood. It appeared to have pierced through his left side, right between the intestines and the left lung. Falco was slightly weezing in pain. "Oh god...Falco, we got to get it out of you!" said Fox.

"You can't. I tried, but I think it's stuck to the wall. I can't remove it" said Falco in pain. Then Fox starts to think. If Falco was right, then there's nowhere they can pull it out of him. But there's got to be another way to remove it without harming Falco's life. But, there is one solution. "I got an idea, but it might hurt. Badly" said Fox. Then he turns to Krystal and Slippy. "We're gonna have to lift him off of it. It's the only way" said Fox.

"Sure" said Krystal and all three went over to Falco. Fox and Krystal got his arms and Slippy got his legs. But Fox knows that they have to be careful. One mistake could harm Falco. "You ready?" asked Fox to Falco.

"Just get it over with" grunted Falco in pain. Fox then looks back at the others. "You guys ready?" asked Fox. Krystal and Slippy nodded. "Okay, on three. Ready? One...two...THREE!" said Fox and all of them lifted Falco right off the spike.

"ARRGGGHHH!" yelled Falco in extreme pain. When Falco was lifted off the spike that pierced him, blood starts spilling from the backside of Falco's wound. "Okay, let's put him down. Let's put him down" said Fox and all of them carefully placed Falco down on the floor. Fox takes off his flight jacket and uses it to wrap around Falco's wound to stop the bleeding. "Rrggh...Man, it hurts so bad..." said Falco.

"We'll get to that. Right now, we have to get out of this ship and look for help" said Fox.

"But how do we know if there's any civilization on this planet? And if there's any hostiles here?" asked Slippy.

"That's why we'll suit up, get our weapons, and leave this ship to find shelter" said Fox.

"Falco, can you get up?" asked Krystal.

"Yeah...I think so" said Falco and tries to stand up while he was in extreme pain. Krystal then finishes helping him up by putting his arm around her neck with her arm around his neck and her hand to his abdomen. "Alright, let's get off this wreck" said Falco.

"You guys head on to the Armory. I have to do something first" said Fox and starts climbing over the debris to get to the main console.

"Fox, what are you doing?" asked Krystal.

"Just go on ahead. I'll catch up" said Fox and he disappears over the pile of debris. Krystal then helps Falco start walking as they and Slippy head on to the armory.

When they arrived, as Krystal helps the wounded Falco stand on his feet, Slippy enters the passcode to unlock the door to the armory. After the sound of eletronic beeping as Slippy presses the code buttons, they heard the locks shift and Slippy opens the door and they enter. The armory was kind of in a wreck. From the impact of the ship, it appears that most of the weapons went flying all over the place. Krystal then helps Falco down so she can change into her assault suit. Along with her and Slippy, Falco even change into his suit, although he was terribly wounded. As the others got into their suits, Krystal changed out of her flight suit, leaving her in her white bra and underwear, and enters the passcode on her locker. It opens with a hiss, and Krystal takes out her black/blue catsuit and started putting it on and zipping it up. After she puts it on, she got a glance on something in her locker that seems very familiar. She takes it out and examines the clothing, and sees that it was her original Cerinian outfit. Back on her home planet, this is clothing that she and her race wears. A ''tribal'' kind of clothing. Back then, this is what she only wore that consists of a golden haltertop, loincloth that leaves her belly and midriffs exposed, golden sandals, and bronze armor plates for her shoulders, elbows, and shins. It has been a long time since she last wore this on Sauria, and she might have forgotten about it for two years. She looks down on her arms, and she sees that she still has her tribal tattoos on her. After examining her tattoos, she puts her Cerinian clothing back in her locker and closes it. Then she moves over to her safe and enters the passcode on it as well. Then the security voice for the safe spoke. "**Voice Indentification**" spoke the safe's security system.

"Krystal" said Krystal to the safe. Then the safe opens, indicating that the voice indentification is correct, and revealed inside the safe...is her three-foot long Staff. The weapons she used before back then. She takes it out, and when she activates it, the staff then extended from three feet into six feet long at hand contact. She practices with it a bit by swinging it, twirling it, and thrusting it. Like her Cerinian clothing, it also has been a long time since she last used it. But she still remembers how to fight with it. Now that they are stranded here, it will be a while before someone comes looking for them. And it's time for her to use her staff along with her weapons. She returns to the others and sees that they have changed into their assault suits and next, they start gather their weapons. Although they have their blasters already on them, they grabbed their assault blasters (the assault blasters are weapons that they used on Star Fox: Assault, and they look like the Assault Rifles in Halo, only much more smaller, as if it can be held in one hand). Next, they grab the energy grenades and their combat knives, and the knives were as big as Bowie knives. When they started grabbing the medkit, Fox finally shows up. "What took you so long?" asked Slippy.

"I had to send a message to General Peppy and send a distress signal" said Fox.

"A distress signal? But how can someone receive our signal from beyond the Lylat system?" asked Krystal.

"That's why I sent a message to Peppy and showed him our coordinates" said Fox.

"Well, let's hope he gets it" said Falco. Fox nodded and went to his locker and changed into his red/grey assault suit, and grabbed his blaster, the assault blaster, grenades, and a combat knife. Then he returns back to the others. "Alright, like I said, I sent a distress singal and a message to Corneria, so it'll be a while before someone picks it up, hopefully. So for now, we're stranded here on this planet. So right now, we have to leave the ship and find shelter. Then afterwards, we'll go look and see if there's any inhabitants on this planet. But we have to be on our guard. We don't know if the inhabitants on this planet are friendly or not. Do you all understand?" asked Fox. His teammates nodded. "Alright, let's get off this ship" said Fox. Then they proceed to the door, while Fox and Krystal carry Falco, but something stops them. When the door out of the armory was supposed to be open, it is now closed. "Uh, Fox? Did you close the door?" asked Krystal.

"No, I left it open. Unless the door is electronically damaged from the crash and the door must have closed on its own. Hold him real quick" said Fox as he let Krystal hold on to Falco and walked over to the door. He presses the button for the door several times, but the door wouldn't open. Then he tries to pry the door open, but with all the strength he used, he still couldn't get it to open. "Damn! The door's jammed!" grunted Fox as he tries to pry it open.

"Let me try" said Krystal as she puts Falco down. She walks over to the door and pulls out her staff from her back. She activates it and it extended six feet, and then she sticks the spear point on her staff and tries to pry it open. Fox and Slippy then steps in to help and all three used their strength to open. The door started making some metal creaking sound and then, it pops open. "Alright, now let's get out of here" said Fox as he and Krystal helped up Falco and they start leaving the Armory with Slippy leading the way.

Since after the crash on the ship, it was like a maze. There were a bunch of debris blocking most of the ship's hallways and there were some dangerous obstacles that they must pass through. But soon enough, there was giant crack on the wall, indicating the exit. "Finally! For the moment, I thought we''ll never get out" thought Fox. Then very carefully, they start to exit through the ship's crack...and they find themselves stepping out into a beautiful meadow. Everywhere they look, there were snow-capped mountains, lush green trees, colorful blooming flowers, and small animals running all over the place. The team were quickly astounded by what they see. "It's beautiful" said Krystal.

"Yeah, it sure is... But there's no time for sight-seeing. We need to find shelter, and then we look for help" said Fox.

"Got it" said Krystal. Then they start heading into the unknown, yet beautiful land in search of shelter and help.

* * *

**Now we know how they crashed landed on Spyro's planet. Now, we are one more chapter away before Spyro and the others meet for the first time. Anyway, Please Review! I don't want to have any zero reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: Investigation & Exploration

Chapter: 4

Investigation and Exploration

An hour later, the two teenage dragons, Spyro and Cynder, along with Sparx, were now flying above the Valley of Avalar in search of the ''meteorite'' that impacted here. Up here in the clouds, it was peaceful and beautiful to Spyro's eyes. Everywhere he sees, it was like an amazing dream to him, only that he wasn't dreaming at all. This world that he knows was no longer burning and being destroyed by Malefor a.k.a. The Dark Master. It was now a peaceful place now, the way it was meant to be. He looks over to his side and sees Cynder looking around, and surveying the area for any sign of the meteor. Spyro was in awe the way she gracefully flies. Her magenta-colored wings were all spread out as she soars the sunlit sky. A wondrous beauty of a dragoness. Spyro has never seen any dragoness this amazing as Cynder. And unknown to Cynder, he is actually felt that he was in love with her. But Spyro has always questioned himself why he fell in love with her after she tried to kill him before, although she was under Malefor's dark control. Maybe it's because she was like him. Another hatchling who never knew her real parents, who is as young as him, trying to find her own destiny after being freed from Malefor, and who is also a survivor of the egg raid at the Dragon Temple long ago, right before he and Cynder were born. It's obvious they both shared a similar past, and are trying to find their own path of fate. But even though he never knew his mother or father, he still has someone very close to him, and that is Cynder. A dragoness that he might share his life with. As Spyro stares at her lovingly, Cynder notices him looking at her. The way he was looking at her caused her to giggle and asked "Why are you looking at me like that?". Now realizing what he's doing, Spyro immediately breaks off the look and tries to come up with an answer. "I—uh...I was just...amazed..by your—um-flying" said Spyro, trying to come up with an answer.

"Really?" asked Cynder raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Exactly!" blurted Spyro. Cynder then gave him a sly look, making Spyro a bit nervous. Then, Spyro got a glance of something over a mountain side. A gigantic column of smoke was rising into the clouds and sky. And it was so gigantic, it could be seen from miles away. "I think we found the impact site" said Spyro. Cynder then looks over to where he's looking and saw what he was talking about. "I think you're right" said Cynder. Then they made a turn and headed towards where the meteor has impacted. After flying over a mountain side, what they saw next, was very stunning and puzzling to them. A large metal wreck lies before them, burning in a fiery inferno and smoke escaping from the blown holes of the strange meteor. The dragons then dived in for a landing. They used their wings to make slight flaps to ease their landing. Then they looked upon the strange metal meteor with curiousity and confusing looks. "Whoa, this meter IS weird" said Sparx.

"What do you think it is, Spyro?" asked Cynder, looking over at him.

"I'm just as puzzled as you are, Cyn" replied Spyro. Then being a curious dragonfly, Sparx fluttered over to the metal behemoth. "Sparx! Be careful! We don't know what this meteor is" warned Spyro.

"Relax, bro. I know what I'm doing" said Sparx looking back at him. Then he continues approaching the metal structure. Rubbing his chin, he takes his hand, and knocks on the structure. When he knocks on it, it let out a deep metal clang sound, and everyone was surprised by what they heard. "The meteor. It's all metal!" exclaimed Cynder.

"That's strange. Meteors don't sound like that, or even look like that" said Spyro. This structure is indeed very strange to the eyes of two curious dragons. None of them has ever seen anything like it. Then, Spyro noticed something high above the structure. It was some sort of lettering that he apparently can't read. Cynder sees the gigantic black lettering, and she can't read either. (**Author's note! Dragons got their own kind of language in their world. They speak english, but the lettering they use looks a bit like Cantonese or Chinese words. So, it's obvious they can't read English lettering**). "Hey, what are you guys looking at?" asked Sparx approaching them.

"There's some kind of lettering up there. But we can't read it" said Spyro. Sparx then looks up and saw what he was talking about. But he scoffs and said "Oh, that's easy. I know what it says".

"You can read it?" asked Cynder, feeling surprised.

"Of course I can! It's easy as pie for me!" said Sparx proudly.

"So what does it say?" asked Spyro.

"Hmm...it said ''_Great Fox II_''. Huh! Since when do meteors come with names?" wondered Sparx reading the lettering.

"The Great Fox II?" wondered Cynder being confused. Spyro said nothing. He just continues to stare at the strange and mysterious metal behemoth. Some just doesn't feel right for the purple dragon. What kind of place is this? And where did it come from? Then it was Cynder's turn to notice something as well. "Spyro, look" said Cynder. Spyro looks to where she was talking about, and saw a shredded and large hole on the side of the structure. It was releasing small pumes of smoke after burning for some time now, and the burning fire was completely gone. "I think that leads inside the structure" said Spyro. Cynder then looks at him and gives him a smile. "Shall we go inside?" asked Cynder. Spyro smiles back at her. After all, this is an investigation. "Come on, Sparx" said Spyro, and then they proceed to enter the hole and inside the metal structure.

* * *

After entering the structure, the dragons and Sparx are now more surprised and confused as ever. The long pathways they walked through were no more, known as hallways, which they recognizes. And the flooring they walked on was actually steel, and it felt cold to the palms of their feet. And to add that, there are also tons in debris in their surroundings. All the sudden, a spark exploded next to them, startling them and making them back up a few feet. It continues to spark a little bit until it went out. "Spyro...what is this place?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know. But as far as I can tell, this is no meteor. This is something else" said Spyro as they continue down the hallway.

"Well, this is just getting weirder and weirder" said Sparx.

"For once, I agree with you" said Cynder. Then, they heard a deep metal creaking sound, and they immediately stopped. "Wait.." said Spyro, and listens in on the sound. Whatever it was coming from, it was near them. It sound got louder and deeper as they listen in. "What is that?" whispered Cynder.

"What the hell's that sound?" wondered Sparx.

"Shh!" shushed Spyro, as he tries to listen. As he listens in, he uses his ears and senses to figure out where it was coming from. With everyone being quiet, Spyro has followed it to the source, and came to a comclusion. "Wait a minute, I think it's coming from the..." Spyro thought to himself. But then he heard Cynder gasp and yell "Spyro! Look out!". Spyro immediately looks up and saw a huge dent on the ceiling above them, and it looks like it was about to burst. Spyro gasps and the burning debris starts breaking through the ceiling. But at the last second, Spyro leaped forward, just in time before the debris crushes him where he stands. He lands farther ahead and felt the floor and walls shake from the debris crashing to the floor, resulting in a loud shredding sound of metal. Then most of the area was covered in dust and smoke and Spyro starts coughing. When he gets up and turns around, he sees the hallway now blocked off by the metal debris. Spyro coughs again and calls out to Cynder and Sparx. "Cynder! Sparx! You okay?!" called out Spyro. But no one replied back, and Spyro now gets worried. "Cynder! Sparx!" called out Spyro. Then, he hears someone coughing and said "Spyro! You alright?!".

"Cynder! Are you okay?!" called out Spyro.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" replied Cynder's voice.

"Sparx, are you there?!" called out Spyro.

"I'm still here, bro!" replied Sparx's voice. Spyro then exhales a breath of relief. It's a good thing Cynder and Sparx are okay. But now he is blocked off from them. "I don't think I can get to you! There's a wall of debris in my way!" yelled Spyro.

"Then me and Sparx will try to find another way around! Just go on without us!" yelled Cynder's voice. Then Spyro heard Sparx mutter "Great. Now I'm stuck with the evil she-dragon". Then he heard Sparx say something else, obviously talking to Cynder. "Oh, wait a minute. You're right here, aren't you?" said Sparx's voice. Spyro heard Cynder groaned in annoyance and Spyro shook his head. He hopes those two will make their peace one day and finally get along. Then Spyro turns and proceeds down the hallway.

* * *

After exploring the inner structure without the company of Cynder and Sparx, Spyro then finds himself staring at a huge metal door before him. He was puzzled by the looks of the door and the width of it. He wants to open it to see what was inside. But there is one slight problem: Where's the doorknob? Spyro looked high and low around the solid door, but he cannot find a doorknob. "For Ancestor's sake! What's the point of a door if there's no doorknob?!" Spyro thought to himself. Then, he decided that he has to push it open. "Hmm, maybe it doesn't need a doorknob. I wonder if I can push it open" Spyro thought to himself. He approaches the door and places both paws on it. Then he uses all his might to push it open. But strangely enough, it would not open! Spyro pushes harder and harder, but he can't get it to open. Now getting frustrated, he decides that he will have to blast it open. He took a few steps back, away from the door, and starts to concentrate on his Earth element. He exhales deeply and pulls his head back. Then he starts glowing with a green aura as he concentrates. When he begins to feel the element powering in his closed mouth, he throws his head forward, opens his mouth, and shot out a loud green sonicboom. It made an explosive sound, that made it sound like it came from a shotgun blast. The Earth Sonicboom completely blew and shredded the solid metal door apart, now revealing a way inside. He relaxes real quick, after using all the charged energy, and then he enters the dark room.

Just as he enters, he almost couldn't see a thing. If Sparx was around, who is the only light source (due to the fact that he glows), Spyro would have seen better. However, the tinyist light sources there is, are the exploding sparks and the beeping color lights. And it was a little hard to move around because the room was almost caved-in. And there is tons of metal debris everywhere. "What is this place?" said Spyro to himself. What Spyro didn't know, is that he just enter the Bridge, or Control Room of the Great Fox II. Then Spyro notices something in the darkness in front of him. Being curious, he approaches it, but cautiosly. He doesn't know what it is, but he has to be ready. When he got closer, it soon became clear that it was...a desk-like object. Some lights were beeping on the object, which Spyro didn't know that he just discovered the main console of the Bridge.

Then he notices what appears to be a chair and Spyro gets up on it. He places his paws on the console as he examines it. He drags his paws the surface, feeling what it feels like, and he discovers that it was metal too. As the matter of fact, the chair he's sitting on was also metal. Then, as he drags his paws across the console, one of his paws accidentally presses what appears to be a button. A screen then lights up in static, startling Spyro and making him jump back a few feet. But after accidentally turning it on, Spyro starts to hear words out of nowhere. After listening, he finds that they were coming from the main console. He approaches slowly as he listens closely. He hears mostly static, but there are words that he heard. "*static*...Mayday. Mayday...*static*... Captain *static* Fox Mccloud... *static*...Star Fox team..*static*..Members of four...*static*...ship heavily damaged...*static*...crash-landed *static* Need help...*static*" said the main console. Then, the recording went dead and all was quiet. After listening, Spyro began to think. "Hmm, interesting. There was a team that called themselves ''Star Fox'', and there are four members. And this ''Fox Mccloud'', clearly he seems to be the leader. And all the words I've heard, it appears to be a message" Spyro thought to himself. And then, another thought comes to him, and he seems surprised. "Wait a minute. The message mentioned that this place was...a ship! But, there's no ship that travels through the stars...could they?" Spyro thought to himself. Then, he hears someone approaching behind him. Spyro quickly turns, ready to attack an enemy. But he stops himself when he only saw Cynder and Sparx. "Spyro!" said Cynder.

"Cynder! Sparx!" said Spyro.

"Sorry it took us so long. It was like a maze back there. Most of the paths were blocked off or destroyed. This place is a wreck. But did you find anything?" asked Cynder.

"Very interesting. Now this may seem strange, but this whole place isn't a meteor at all. It appears to be a ship" said Spyro. Cynder then gasps slightly. "What? How'd you know?" asked Cynder.

"I found what appears to be a message on that weird desk over there. It mentioned that it was a ship and it crash-landed here" said Spyro.

"But that's not possible! There's only ships that travel by sea, not by space!" said Cynder.

"And they certainly don't fall from the sky" added Sparx.

"Apparantly, this ship does, and something must have caused it to crash here" said Spyro.

"Then where did this ship come from? And where are the crew?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know. But for the crew, it's actually a team" said Spyro.

"Team?" said Cynder and Sparx in unison.

"Yeah, the team is called Star Fox, and there was only four members" said Spyro.

"That's it?! Four?! Man, that's probably why this ship crashed! Not enough people!" said Sparx.

"What else did the message say?" asked Cynder.

"The message appears to have been made by the team's leader, named Fox Mccloud. Now I'm not sure if they're a threat or not, but we might get our answers of where they came from if we find the leader and his team" said Spyro.

"Uh, one problem: We don't know where they are" said Sparx.

"He's right, Spyro. We've been walking through this whole place and we didn't come across any of them" said Cynder.

"Then they must have left the ship and went looking for help. I think we should take a look outside. Let's get out of here" said Spyro.

"I agree. Let's go" said Cynder with a nod.

* * *

After trying to find their way off the ship, they finally made it outside. The fire have finally burned out from the ship and the smoke have vanished. Their feet finally felt the soil after walking upon the metal flooring. They got a few distance away from the ship until they stopped and began to think. "Okay, we need to figure out which direction they went" said Spyro.

"Well, Hunter's village lies northwest of here. If they went that way, they would have encountered them. We should check there" said Cynder.

"OR...we could follow these" said Sparx pointing at the ground. Spyro and Cynder looked to where Sparx is pointing at, and they find tracks leading away from the ship. Spyro can easily make them out. "Hmm, from what I'm seeing, some of the tracks, that looks like two people, appears to be helping a third stay on his feet" said Spyro, studying the tracks.

"By the Ancestors, there's blood on the ground. The third one must be seriously wounded" said Cynder.

"And it looks like they're heading north. That's near Hunter's village" said Spyro. Spyro then looks up at the sky, and saw that the sun is setting. "Well, the sun's setting. I suggest we follow the tracks and find them, before something bad happens" said Spyro.

"What do you mean?" asked Cynder.

"I believe they are unaware of the real danger they're gonna face here" said Spyro.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Valley of Avalar, Fox Mccloud and the others are still struggling to find shelter as they try to get far away from their ship as possible. With Slippy Toad leading the way, Fox and Krystal continues to support the wounded Falco Lombardi on his feet. But due to his serious injury, Falco is now getting weaker and is about to collapse to the ground. But Fox and Krystal held onto him. "Hang on, Falco. Just hang in there, pal" said Fox, holding onto his wingman.

"Rrrgghh...I'll try" grunted Falco.

"Fox, Falco needs to rest. He can't keep going in his condition" said Krystal.

"I know, Krystal. But we have to find shelter and fast. It's now getting dark" said Fox.

"Then we better find one quickly. Who knows what comes out at night" said Krystal.

"That's what worries me" said Fox. Then, Falco starts groaning in pain, just as his bandaged wound starts to become wet with fresh blood. "Okay, let's stop. We need to put him down" said Fox. He and Krystal then helps Falco down as Slippy walks towards them. "What's going on?" asked Slippy.

"We have to stop for a moment. Falco's wound is getting worse" said Krystal.

"Slippy, go check and see what's ahead" said Fox as he takes out the medkit. Slippy nodded and ran on ahead of the team. Fox opens the medkit and takes out a stimpack and a roll of bandages. He starts unrolling the bloody bandages around Falco's waist, revealing the horrible wound. Next, he takes the safety cap off the end of the stimpack, revealing a long needle and turns to Falco. "Alright, Falco. This will sting..." said Fox and plunges the stimpack deep into the bleeding wound.

"Augh!" grunted Falco in pain. Fox presses the button on top of the stimpack and the green medical fluids went into the veins. He slowly pulls it out and tosses it aside. "Fox, you do know it's not enough. Falco needs serious medical attention" said Krystal.

"It may not heal the wound. But it will keep from hurting him, long enough to find a doctor" said Fox. He starts unrolling a roll of bandages and starts wrapping it around the wound. "Alright, we're good. Let's rest here for a moment, for now" said Fox.

"Good idea, man. I need to take a nap" said Falco. He lied his back on the grass and closed his eyes. Fox chuckled and puts the roll of bandages back into the medkit and closes it. "Fox, can I ask you something?" asked Krystal.

"Sure, Krystal" replied Fox.

"Don't you ever get worried about being by yourself in all of your missions?" asked Krystal.

"Nah, I'm never alone. You guys were always with me, remember?" said Fox.

"Well, I do remember that, but that wasn't what I was talking about" said Krystal.

"Then what are you talking about?" asked Fox.

"I was talking about the time you were alone on Sauria" said Krystal. Fox was then quiet when she mentioned it. She was right. It has been a long time since Sauria, and he was the only one on the planet, doing the mission alone. "Well, now that you mentioned it, yeah, I was worried when I did the mission on my own" said Fox.

"And what is the one thing you were worried about?" asked Krystal.

"Well, the biggest thing I was concerned about is using a weapon. I wasn't allowed to bring my blaster with me. General Pepper only said that I have to ''save'' the planet, not ''blowing'' it up, so he said" said Fox. Krystal chuckled at his comment. That was always Fox's thing. He would never go anywhere without his faithful blaster. "But, the point is, I completed the mission, if it weren't for Prince Tricky...AND your Staff, that is" said Fox. Then a thought comes to him and silently looks up at the sun-setting sky. Then he sigh and spoke. "I miss that planet, Sauria. I can remember all the races and the beautiful world they all own. I miss the Earthwalkers, the Cloudrunners, and even the Hightops. I even miss Prince Tricky. He and I been through so much. When I first met him, he was a little bit a pain in the ass, but he turns out to be very useful. He has been with me through many dangers we faced, including being captured, chased by vicious RedEyes, including the RedEye King, including other sorts of monsters. *sigh* I wish he was here right now. I really do miss him" said Fox.

"I know he is not here with you, Fox. But you have others here to watch over you and we will try to keep you safe, as you tried to keep us safe" said Krystal. Then she sighs deeply and said "Fox...I never told anyone about this, or even you, for that matter. But, I wanted you to know that I will always be there for you. Everytime you went to go on a mission on your own, I wanted to go with you. To make sure you get out of there alive" said Krystal. Fox then looks at her. "You would really do that? For me?" asked Fox.

"Fox, why do you think I would do that?" asked Krystal.

"Oh, I get it" said Fox realizing. It was a very easy question for Fox Mccloud. It was very obvious that Krystal was in love with him, and he knew that later on. But then, something else came into his mind when he remembers something about Sauria. And it the most important thing on his mind. "Well, I also remember the first time I laid eyes on you" said Fox. Krystal said nothing at first. She just got up and took her place on Fox's side. She sat down and looks at Fox. "And what is it that you remember about me?" asked Krystal.

"I know I've met some pretty girls in my lifetime. But you...you are something else beyond beauty. You are like an angel of heaven, petrified in a crystal, like you were a stone statue" said Fox who starts to smile. Then Krystal starts to smile as well. She starts to become impressed. "Go on" said Krystal.

"Well, you were actually a sight to behold. An amazing female. And I was wondering where you have came from" said Fox.

"And...how do you describe me? By my looks, Captain Mccloud?" asked Krystal with a smirk.

"Well...your fur, the color blue was so magnificent. And your hair, it was flowing like a waterfall when blown with the wind. And those legs...whew! Wow! And your tail is so fluffy and soft, it was like I was cuddling with a pillow" said Fox smiling brightly. Krystal then begins to giggle, smiling brightly. "But you know something?" asked Fox.

"Hmm?" asked Krystal smiling, raising an eyebrow.

"The one thing about you that I loved, or even admired, is your eyes. There was an old saying, that the true identity and feelings of one, can be revealed behind the delicate eyes. When I saved you from falling to your death, you looked up at me, and I saw your beautiful eyes. The amazing color of turquoise-blue. When I looked deeper, I saw...an amazing woman within you. Someone...very beautiful" said Fox softly. After hearing every romantic word from Fox, Krystal has been blushing and smiling softly more than ever. But there is something more to it. During the whole conversation, they have been getting close to each other. And now...they find themselves, staring into each other's eyes. A deep moment fell upon them. Then, they closed their eyes for that moment, they were interrupted by Slippy's voice. "Hey guys!" said Slippy. The moment is now broken and Fox and Krystal break off their looks and turned to Slippy behind them. Of course, it was all too soon for Fox. He immediately tries to recover as he speaks to Slippy. "Wh-Wh-What is it, Slippy?" stammered Fox, trying to recover.

"Guys, I found a cave up ahead! It's over the next two hills!" said Slippy, pointing to where it is.

"A cave?" asked Krystal, now feeling glad.

"Great job, Slippy!" said Fox. Then he and Krystal went on over to Falco, who is still resting. They immediately start shaking him awake. "Wh..What? What's going on?" asked Falco as he wakes up.

"Come on! There's a cave up ahead!" said Fox.

"Then what are we waiting for then? Help me get my ass up" said Falco. Fox and Krystal then helps Falco to his feet. Then they start heading towards the cave that Slippy has discovered.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the cave, the sun is now really setting, giving off a reddish glow to the sky. When the Star Fox team reached the foot of the cave entrance, they all stared down into the darkness of the cave's mouth. "I'll go in and check it out. I have a feeling that something could be home" said Fox. Taking out his flashlight and his blaster, in case anything attacks him, he leaves the others alone as he ventures deep into the blackness. As he gets deeper, he feels the air getting damp and the wind slightly blowing from some parts of the cave. But he must be cautious. Something dangerous could be making residence here, and he could fall into a precipice, a steep cliff. Fox continues to shine his way through the darkness, as a centipede crawls pass him in the shadows. His ears perked up when he hears water dripping nearby. He points his flashlight to the direction where the sounds are coming from. When he shines at that exact spot, he finds a small puddle of water, where a next drop lands in it repeatedly. He points his flashlight up to where the water drops are coming from, and they are dripping from the tip of the stalagtite high above him. He sniffs the air, and the air completely smells like rainwater, as if it just rained recently. As he continues to look around, his ears suddenly perked up straight, when he heard something moving in the darkness.

He quickly points his flashlight and blaster to the direction of the sound. He sees what appears to be the next corner of the cavern, and something could be around the next corner. "Who's there?" asked Fox. He waited for a reply, but nothing has answered back. "I won't hurt you. Just come out, alright?" asked Fox. But nothing has answered back to him. Fox understood that it was not a person, but an animal apparantly. Being very careful, he approaches to see what is at the next corner. Pointing his blaster forward, with his flashlight pointing the way, he takes very slow steps at the time. His heart beating faster as tensions builds in him. His finger was on the blaster's trigger, and it was itchy to pull it. As he gets closer to the next corner, his mind pounds just as his heart beats. His finger is now really ready to pull the trigger. Preparing to shoot whatever's there, he jumps to the next corner, ready to shoot something dead. But all the sudden, he saw nothing there! Nothing was waiting for him on the other side.

Easing himself, he puts his blaster back into his holster and walks away. "Looks like I was just hearing things" Fox thought to himself. Just as he starts to walk out, he hears another sound. He points his flashlight to the direction of it, but he stops all the sudden. He immediately remembers that he might be hearing things again. He shrugs it off and turns back to where he is going. But when he points his flashlight forward, he finds himself staring face-to-face of Krystal, scaring the shit out of him. "AHH! SHIT!" yelled Fox, startled to see Krystal in front of him. And he was so startled, he lost his balance and fell backwards, onto his back. Unfortunately, he landed on a rock on his back, and Fox groans in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Fox! Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you" said Krystal, rushing over to him.

"Son of a bitch! Don't appear like that! You scared the shit out of me!" said Fox, as Krystal helps him up.

"Are you alright?" asked Krystal.

"Other than landing on a rock on my back, never been better" said Fox while brushing himself off.

"But is everything else okay? I came in here to check on you" said Krystal.

"Everything is fine. The cave is clear, nothing's home. I did hear some noises, but it turns out I was just hearing things. Let's bring Falco in" said Fox. Krystal nodded in approval and they both headed out of the cave.

* * *

Night has fallen when the Star Fox team set up camp in the cave. Krystal and Fox set up some sleeping bags as Slippy adjusts the lighting on the lanturns. Falco finally has enough strength to do things on his own, but he's still too weak to stand up. He gave himself a shot of stimpack as he grunts slightly in pain. Then he sighs and tosses the empty stimpack aside with one hand. After getting all the stuff and sleeping bags set for the night, Fox turns to Slippy. "How are the lanturns, Slippy?" asked Fox.

"They're working fine" said Slippy.

"Good. We're going to need those. Otherwise, we'll be sleeping in the dark" said Fox.

"But the lanturns won't help keep us warm. We'll need a fire" said Krystal.

"That's the first thing I have in my mind. I gonna head out and get some firewood" said Fox.

"By yourself? Again? Fox, I should come with you" said Krystal, feeling concerned.

"No, Krystal. I need someone I can really trust to stay here and watch Falco. Besides, Slippy can come with me" said Fox.

"I am?" asked Slippy, with a puzzled look. It's very obvious that Fox have not asked him to come with him. "Yes, you are" said Fox looking over at him. When he looks back at Krystal, she was looking away with a worried look on his face. Fox knows how she feels about this, and he sighs deeply. Then he walks towards her and kneels so they can meet eye-to-eye. "Krystal, look at me" said Fox. Krystal then looks at him. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I will be fine. If I can survive on my own back on Sauria, then I can do the same thing here. I can take care of myself and you know that. I'll be fine, I promise" said Fox. Krystal was quiet, but she understood him and nodded. Fox nodded back and reaches into his ear. He pulls off his comlink and hands it to her. "Listen, if you need anything, anything at all, you call me. Then me and Slippy will head right on back here, alright?" said Fox.

"Alright" said Krystal. Fox then gets up. "Come on, Slippy. Let's go" said Fox. Slippy grabs his pack and he and Fox heads towards the outside. "Fox!" spoke Krystal, all the sudden. Fox stops for a moment to look at her. Krystal did perked up a smile and then said "Be careful".

"Don't worry. I will" said Fox. Then he looks over at Falco. "Falco..." said Fox.

"Don't worry, man. I'll take care of her" said Falco.

"Thanks" said Fox, smiling. Then he and Slippy started heading out. "Don't be gone long, man" said Falco. Krystal only said nothing as she watches them leave.

* * *

It has been a short while after Fox and Slippy left the cave to go look for firewood. It was almost too dark for them to see. But with the moon's light shining above them, they can see where they were going. Using the flashlights also helps them see too. Both of them began to scrummage around the bushes for anything big and burnable enough to make a fire. A short distance away from them, there was already a pile of firewood, ready to be carried away. "Come on, Slippy. We better hurry. We can't leave Falco and Krystal alone for too long" said Fox.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to grab as much as I can" said Slippy as he breaks off some branches. While gathering some firewood, Slippy started talking about something else. "So, things have been going on between you and Krystal, eh?" asked Slippy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fox.

"I saw you two talking to each other when I got back. Things are starting to happen to the both of you. From what I'm guessing, I think ''love'' is starting to come back to ya'll" said Slippy. Fox then sighs. "Slippy, I don't think it is going to happen again. Of course, it may look like it is eariler, but Krystal is never going to love me again. Although we do talk to each other as friends, and I respect that" said Fox. Slippy then stops gathering firewood for a moment to look at him. "Fox...do you even regret letting her go?" asked Slippy honestly. Fox was quiet when he heard what Slippy said. But of course, he doesn't want to remember anything about it. "Just forget about it, Slippy. I'll go keep an eye out for anything else" said Fox. Then he walks away from Slippy before stopping a few feet away from him. He takes a long look at his surroundings before looking up at the moon. When he looks up at it, something from his memory came to his mind. It was the same memory that he had before when he saw his father's potrait. The moon looked absolutely familiar to his eyes. And it looked as big as it was before. He smiles when he also remembers all the things that he and his father did. Now Fox knew why he joined the Flight Academy. To become just like his father, just as his father have said before. As he looks up at the moon, a strange feeling dawns on him. Slippy does make a good point. Did he even regret letting her go? Is this his all his fault that Krystal doesn't love him again? But easily enough, Fox does regret letting her go. And he did all this stupidity just to protect the one he loves. Fox then saddens. "If only I can change the past..." Fox thought to himself. He deeply sighs and rubs his forehead. Then, his ears perked up all the sudden. He stops thinking about everything as he starts to feel something odd. Something doesn't feel right, and he starts to become suspicious. As he looks around, he hears Slippy drop some firewood into the pile and runs up to him. "I think we got enough-" said Slippy.

"Shh!" shushed Fox, not looking at him.

"Fox, what is it-" asked Slippy.

"SHHHH!" shushed Fox. Slippy then whispers to him. "What is it, Fox?" whispered Slippy.

"We're not alone out here" whispered Fox. Fox then pulls out his blaster as Slippy does the same. Then they looked around, ready to shoot anything that may be a hostile, although Slippy feels uneasy. "Who's out there?" called out Fox. Then he waits for a minute for someone to answer back at them. But they heard nothing. They can't see anyone in the trees, but Fox knows someone is out there, watching them from the shadows. Then an idea comes to him. Doing it slowly, he puts his firearm down and slightly kicks it away. "Fox, what are you doing?" whispered Slippy.

"Just put the blaster down and do as I say" whispered Fox, not looking at him.

"But Fox-" whispered Slippy, concerned about the idea.

"Trust me" whispered Fox. Although he doesn't like the idea, Slippy did as he was told. He puts his gun down and kicks it away. "Alright, we're unarmed! Just come out, alright?!" called out Fox. But nothing has answered back, or even came out, for that matter. But Fox and Slippy, now unarmed, continues to patiently wait for someone to come out. But two minutes has passed, and no one showed up. Then both of them sighed, and Fox is now certain that he was just hearing things again. "Fox, I think you're just hearing things" said Slippy.

"Shit, maybe I am..." said Fox. Then all the sudden, out of nowhere, a green ball came shooting out from the darkness towards Slippy. It struck him in a head with an explosive green flash, before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Fox immediately rush over to him. "Slippy! Slippy! Wake up!" said Fox, while shaking Slippy. But Slippy was out, like a fire on a candle. Fox continues to try to wake up Slippy, when he starts to have the strange feeling again. But this time, he feels that someone is just right behind him this time. Fox slowly turns around, and sees a dark figure above him, before he was hit in the head hard, and Fox only saw darkness.

* * *

**Looks like Fox and Slippy has been captured, but can you guess WHO? Up Next! The Dragons and Star Fox meet for the first time ever! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
